Un été au Terrier
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Un été au Terrier... un parmi les autres? Pas tant que ça. L'air chaud et les effluves champêtres semblent bien monter à la tête de nos 4 amis! HarryGinny, RonHermione, traduction d'une fic de NotYourAverageSchoolGirl! CHAPITRE 14!
1. Bonjour

**Un été au terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooo

**Résum** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à  Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl et la traduction est à moi

**Note** : l'auteur a à présent fini cette fic, et elle comporte 25 chapitres tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres

Chapitre 1 : Bonjour 

« Heu… Bonjour. »

La voix de Harry provenait du bas des escaliers. Ginny se leva, frotta ses yeux rougis et sortit de son lit d'un pas traînant. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches des escaliers, elle se souvint brusquement. _Oh non! Harry! _Elle baissa la tête et se contempla. _Je suis à faire peur !_

« Ginny ! » Elle frissonna et se tourna vers Harry à contrecœur, essayant de cacher son rougissement. _De tous les jours de la semaine, c'est celui-là que tu as choisi pour porter ton pyjama à grenouilles !_

Harry se dandina nerveusement et regarda ses pieds. « J'aime bien ton pyjama, Ginny. » plaisanta-t-il avec légèreté. « Il me fait un peu penser à Neville. »

Ginny rougit à nouveau et se força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Viens Harry. Descendons prendre le petit déjeuner. Ron est sûrement déjà en train de t'attendre. »

Il acquiesça, tout en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Ouais. » dit-il avec un petit rire. « On doit vraiment commencer nos entraînements de Quidditch, tu sais. »

Ginny roula des yeux. _Les garçons. Tous les mêmes._ « On est en vacances depuis seulement la semaine passée. » lui rappela-t-elle. Elle se mit à rire devant son expression indignée.

« Ginny ! C'est important, le Quidditch ! » protesta-t-il. « On a déjà perdu assez de temps ! »

Elle passa devant lui et entra dans la cuisine d'un pas résolu, avant de rouler à nouveau des yeux en entendant la conversation qui animait le petit déjeuner.

« Tu as vu ce mouvement ? » disait Ron avec une voix où se mêlaient en même temps la crainte et l'admiration. « Il faut absolument que je l'essaye ! »

Et, alors que Ginny et Hermione échangeaient un regard, leurs lèvres formèrent les deux mêmes mots :

_« Les garçons. »_

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Vous aimez ? Perso, j'ai vraiment flashé sur cette fic, et sur le style d'écriture de NotYourAveragSchoolGirl ! Son histoire est fraîche, simple et distrayante, et je dois vous avouer que cette fille a un _véritable don_ pour écrire les moments romantiques

Je sais, c'est court, mais vous verrez, les chapitres s'allongent au fur et à mesure    J'ai jusqu'à présent traduit les 5 premiers chapitres, mais je les mets pas tous en même temps parce que je tiens à mes reviews (je vous avais pas dit que **J'ADOOORAIS** les reviews ? )

Bye à tous !

Jo/Click


	2. Un peu de Quidditch

**Un été au terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Mooooââââ    l.

**Résum** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl et la traduction est à moi.

**Note** : l'auteur a à présent fini cette fic, et elle comporte 25 chapitres tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres

**_Chapitre 2 : Un peu de Quidditch_**

Plus tard ce matin-là, Hermione et Ginny étaient assises dans l'herbe alors que les garçons volaient à toute vitesse sur leurs balais.

« Et il maaarque ! » hurla Ron avec excitation.

« Les filles apprécieront sûrement ça, Ron ! » cria Harry avec un large sourire de l'autre bout du terrain, écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux de ses yeux, alors qu'il regardait Ron entamer une petite danse pour souligner sa victoire.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle refermait son livre d'un coup sec. « Honnêtement, est-il possible pour eux d'être _encore plus gênants_ ? » grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « J'essaye d'apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts cet été, mais ça se révèle incroyablement difficile, tout ça parce qu'ils pensent que grâce à leurs qualifications de Quidditch, ils auront toutes les filles de Poudlard à leurs pieds. Non mais vraiment ! »

Ginny s'étira, éloignant son épaisse chevelure rousse de ses yeux. _Etait-il en train de la regarder ?_ Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle lançait un furtif regard en direction de Harry, qui avait justement les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où elle était assise.

« Ginny ? »

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione, son expression coupable la trahissant plus que tout. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutais ? »

Ginny gloussa. « Bien sûr » Elle tortilla paresseusement un brin d'herbe alors qu'elle adressait à Hermione un petit sourire. « Je crois que tu es juste jalouse que Ron parle d'autres filles. Je crois même… » elle inclina la tête, souriant avec espièglerie « …que tu as un faible pour lui ! »

Hermione rougit « Bien sûr que non ! Ron peut être un parfait crétin. » Elle se leva, époussetant son jean et refusant de regarder Ginny dans les yeux. « Il est peut-être une de mes meilleurs amis et tout, mais parfois il est encore plus bête que Malefoy ! »

Tout en se levant elle aussi et nouant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, Ginny fit semblant de considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Peut-être, » murmura-t-elle à Hermione. « Mais n'as-tu jamais entendu dire que toute bonne relation amoureuse a besoin d'un peu de piment ? »

Sur le terrain, Ron et Harry arrêtèrent de jouer un moment pour observer les singeries des filles qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient en train de se détendre sur la pelouse. Maintenant, cependant, Ginny courait en cercles, riant tellement que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, pendant que Hermione la pourchassait avec un livre tout en criant d'un air menaçant.

« Il se passe quoi là-bas, à ton avis ? » demanda Harry en passant une main des ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« J'en sais rien, mon vieux, » répondit Ron, abasourdi.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et gesticulèrent. Lorsqu'ils enfourchèrent à nouveau leur balai, chacun marmonna deux mots entre ses dents :

_« Les filles. »_

Voilà le deuxième chap ! Un peu plus long que le premier, mais pas beaucoup -p

**Merci beaucoup à Missannie et Keit pour vos reviews** ça m'a fait chaud au cœur pour seulement 400 mots =) **Missannie**, je ne sais pas exactement en quelle année ça se passe, mais probablement pendant l'été de la cinquième à la sixième, ou en tout cas après l'Ordre du Phénix, l'auteur ne le précise pas (ou alors c'est moi qui ai raté un épisode, ce qui est tout à fait possible =)

Bye et merci !

Jo


	3. Sentiments réciproques

**Un été au terrier**

Bon… Je suppose que je ne suis plus obligée de vous mettre le disclaimer et tout le brol, si ? Pfff… Persos à JKR, intrigue quelques persos à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, traduction à moi. Capich ?!?

hum hum Pour de plus amples informations, veuillez vous rapporter aux chapitre 1 et 2. Merci.

**_Chapitre 3 : Sentiments réciproques_**

Harry atteignit la chambre de Ginny. Cette dernière était en train d'écrire une lettre avec acharnement. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air concentré alors qu'elle terminait, roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Coq. Le minuscule hibou hulula un instant avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre et de zigzaguer dangereusement dans le ciel.

« Hey, Ginny, » dit-il avec un large sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux, une habitude plutôt nerveuse qu'il avait prise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien du tout, » répondit-elle, essayant de prendre une attitude nonchalante alors qu'elle aussi passait une main dans ses cheveux. _Zut. Je passe vraiment trop de temps avec lui !_

Il lui sourit, la faisant rougir une fois de plus. « J'ai vu Hermione essayer de te tuer ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Tu lui as pris _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ des mains ou quoi ? »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment, Ron entra dans la pièce. « Je… »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, impatients.

« Ouais, Ginny, » Ron se gratta la tête, visiblement confus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ? Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a claqué la porte au nez en me traitant d'idiot insensible. Serait-ce… » Il baissa la voix, son teint rosissant légèrement. « La période du mois, peut-être ? »

Sa sœur le fixa un moment, puis éclata de rire. « Oh, Ron, » haleta-t-elle entre deux rires. « C'est donc ce que tous les garçons pensent ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un moment, secouant leur tête. « Eh bien… » Harry racla le sol avec ses pieds, haussant les épaules. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Et bien non, ce n'est _pas_ ça. » Ginny se pencha au dessus de son lit, souriant toujours. « C'est juste que… »

Elle combattit intérieurement un moment alors qu'ils la fixaient, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

« Heu… » Elle essayait de trouver un mensonge assez plausible. « Hermione est bouleversée… parce que… parce que j'ai essayé de lui mettre du maquillage. »

Silence.

Ginny leur sourit faiblement. _Je ne pense pas que ça ait march_ Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Quoi ?! » explosa finalement Ron, plus rouge que d'habitude. « Elle n'a pas besoin de maquillage ! Mais à quoi tu pensais, Ginny ? »

Et sur ça, il quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant seuls une Ginny choquée et un Harry amusé.

« Il en pince pour elle ? » murmura Ginny, levant les yeux vers Harry.

Harry acquiesça, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. « Juste depuis… Toujours ! Maintenant est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce matin ? »

« Et bien… » Elle gesticula nerveusement, puis finit par tapoter la lit à côté d'elle en soupirant. « Assieds-toi. Je crois bien que nos amis ont besoin d'un peu d'aide… »

.

Et un troisième chap, un ! J'ai traduit 8 chapitres, maintenant toute contente **ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !**

**Missannie** : J'ai eu confirmation en traduisant le chapitre 8 : c'est bien l'été de la 5ème à la 6ème. Ce qui m'étonnait c'est qu'on ne parlait pas de Voldemort, je me suis donc demandée si c'était pas l'été de la 6ème à la 7ème, mais non, t'avais bien devin ! En tout cas merci de me supporter depuis le début (j'en suis à ma première traduction et je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fic, qui n'est même pas finie… alors ça fait drôlement du bien de se sentir soutenue ! =) On se revoit au prochain chap -p

**NotYourAverageSchoolGirl**: Hey ! I'm so happy you glanced at my work ! **:-D** Trying to read your own strory in French? Ah! I know you can do it! Go go Teresa! Lol, thanks for the review smile I LOVE reviews!

**M4r13**: Ben oui, j'adore les reviews et je l'assume! Lol, t'inquiète pas, je risque pas de m'arrêter là (ça m'énerve, me retire tous mes accents circonflexes, maintenant… bou hou hou…) Merci pour ta review !

**Lunenoire** : Je sais, c'est court, mais bon, à la fin ils sont un peu plus longs, et puis ils en vallent vraiment la peine, alors… Je sais, le fossé entre les garçons et les filles ne sera jamais combl ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas ça qui fait la diversité de ce monde ? « Arrête de jouer la grande philosophe et remercie-le/la plutôt pour les reviews ! » Ah oui… oo;; excuse-moi ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Merci pour tes reviews !


	4. Soupe à l'oignon

Un été au Terrier 

(Disclaimer et autres formalités au premier chapitre. Je suis trop crevée pour le faire aujourd'hui… Et puis vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? Je ne sais même pas s'il faut le mettre à tous les chapitres, celui-là… Bon, disons que ce n'est nécessaire que pour le premier chap, ça me fera gagner du temps -)

**_Chapitre 4 : Soupe à l'oignon_**

« Hey Hermione ! »

Hermione se retourna, visiblement ennuyée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? » demanda-t-elle en frottant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes (résultat d'une après-midi à couper des oignons avec Mrs Weasley pour le dîner. _Dieu que cette famille était grande !_)

Ron la rejoignit, le visage grave et concerné. « Hey, » dit-il doucement, « Tu pleures ? C'est à cause de Ginny ? »

Elle se frotta furieusement les yeux. _J'ai sûrement une grosse tranche d'oignon coincée là-dedans, c'est impossible autrement !_ « Bien sûr que non, Ron, » répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. « J'était juste en train de préparer de la soupe, c'est tout. »

« Hermione, » reprit doucement Ron, l'entourant lentement de ses bras. « Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir. Je… Je pense que tu es belle de toutes les manières. » la flatta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux rouges et irrités.

« Quoi ? » Elle s'éloigna maladroitement de son étreinte, se frottant toujours les yeux. « Ron, » dit-elle, soupirant d'exaspération, puis en l'examinant d'un oeil critique. « Fred et George ont encore mis quelque chose dans ta nourriture ? Je t'ai pourtant toujours dit d'être prudent. Ce n'est pas tout le temps marrant, tu sais. Un jour ils vont finir par mettre quelque chose de vraiment dangereux dans ton verre sans le savoir et ce ne sera pas qu'une simple illusion temporaire ! » Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et se rinça les yeux.

« Attends ! » cria Ron, angoissé. « Non, Hermione ! »

Soupirant de résignation, il retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Harry le regarda entrer et claqua gentiment sa langue. « Alors, ça s'est mal pass ? » Ron secoua la tête.

« Elle est vraiment bouleversée à cause de Ginny, » confia-t-il. « Je suis bien placé pour le dire. Et j'ai découvert plus de choses sur elle aujourd'hui, mon vieux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, impressionné de voir que son ami était plutôt réceptif, pour une fois.

« Oui, » Ron hocha solennellement la tête. »Ses yeux peuvent devenir incroyablement rouges.

J'ai soudainement envie de mettre le chapitre 5 directement… Je le fais ? Je le fais pas ? Bah, tant pis pour les reviews, après tout le chapitre 5 est un tournant pour l'histoire, alors…

== cliquez sur la petite flèche ci-dessous s'il vous plait -p


	5. Rendez vous de minuit

 **Un été au Terrier**

(et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla, et encore bla bla bla. Contents ?)

 **_Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous de minuit_**

Dans la chambre de Ginny, Harry était assis en indien à même le sol. Ginny, installée sur son lit, aujourd'hui dans un pyjama à lapins roses, tenait une lampe-torche dans les mains.

« On doit absolument mettre ces deux-là ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, puis regarda autour de lui d'un air curieux. « Ginny, est-ce que tes murs sont insonorisés ou quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle roula des yeux. « Non, » dit-elle avant de soupirer d'un air agacé « Et tout est de la faute de Fred et George. Tu vois, Maman ne leur fait pas confiance, alors elle a "désinsonoris" tous les murs pour pouvoir entendre tout ce qui explose en provenance de leur chambre. »

« Oh. »

« De toute façon… » Elle se mit debout sur lit, tâtant le dessus de son énorme garde-robe de bois. « Ah, te voilà. » Un carnet et un stylo à la main, elle sauta de son lit, atterrissant à côté de Harry avec un bruit sourd. Elle s'assit elle aussi en indien devant lui et sourit. « Alors , qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Harry gigota. « Et bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait les laisser seuls le plus de temps possible. » suggéra-t-il. « Tu sais, les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce ou quelque chose. »

Ginny acquiesça, prenant quelques notes. « Oui. On pourrait les mettre dans une situation où Ron devrait l'aider. » Elle soupira d'un air rêveur. « Tu sais, comme dans les contes, où le prince sauve la princesse. Peut-être qu'on pourrait même faire en sorte qu'une bête sauvage les attaque. Je suis sûre que Hagrid serait ravi de nous en envoyer une. » ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Harry grogna. « Ca serait un véritable désastre, Ginny. Ron est nul ! Hermione sera celle qui gardera la tête froide et qui lancera un sort à la bête ! »

Ginny soupira et laissa tomber son stylo avec frustration. Elle repoussa une mèche rousse et rebelle derrière son oreille et s'adossa à sa garde-robe. « Quoi alors ? »

Harry, qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Coq sommeiller dans sa cage.

« Ca y est ! » s'écria-t-il triomphalement en se levant d'un bond.

« Chut ! » l'avertit Ginny en jetant un regard frénétique à la porte.

« Oh. » Il baissa la voix et se rassit. « Ouais, je suppose que tes parents n'apprécieraient pas trop de me trouver dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux et souriant d'un air penaud.

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent. « Oui, et Bill et Charlie transplanteraient immédiatement ici pour te brûler vif. » gloussa-t-elle. « Et après, Fred, George et Ron en finiront avec toi. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Percy, qui avait complètement coupé les ponts avec sa famille. _Quel crétin._

« Et bien, », continua-t-elle, « Dis-moi ton idée. »

« Et bien… » Il soupira d'un air théâtral. « Avec mon pur génie, » Il sourit d'un air suffisant lorsque Ginny lui donna une petite tape. « Un plan brillant m'est venu à l'esprit. »

« Dis-moi ! » siffla Ginny, tapant à nouveau son épaule, mais plus fort cette fois.

_Aïe. Je vais décidément finir par avoir un bleu._ « Okay, okay, » Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Demain, toi et moi allons disparaître. »

« Disparaître ? » répéta-t-elle. Il acquiesça. « On va, heu… » Il baissa nerveusement les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « On va sortir ensemble. »

Ginny le fixa. « Sortir ensemble… Comme des amoureux, tu veux dire ? »

Il hocha la tête, rougissant furieusement. « Non, pas réellement comme de vrais amoureux. Juste faire semblant pour que Ron et Hermione puissent voir à quel point nous sommes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Harry grimaça quand Ginny le tapa pour la troisième fois. « Et comme ça ils pourront être seuls quand nous sortirons de la maison. »

Harry pouvait presque jurer qu'il avait vu une expression désappointée passer sur son visage, mais en un instant elle avait été remplacée par un immense sourire.

« Ca m'a l'air géant ! » dit-elle en sautant sur son lit. « On ira en ville demain - on est dans une ville sorcière tu sais. »

Il ne dit rien et se leva d'un pas incertain en hochant simplement la tête. « Je suppose que je devrais aller au lit maintenant et qu'on parlera à tout le monde de tout ça demain, non ? »

Ginny gloussa et secoua la tête. « Tout ce qu'on fait pour ces deux-là. » Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à lui et, rougissante, lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Harry. » murmura-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva derrière la porte de sa chambre, une main sur la joue.

« Hé bien, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Ca m'a l'air de marcher. »

Ahhh !   J'adore la dernière phrase ! =)

Z'avez vu ? Les chapitres commencent petit à petit à s'allonger ! Celui-ci fait presque 2 pages word ! Les prochains sont tous à peu près aussi longs, sauf le 9, qui frôle les _3 pages_, lui **;-D**

J'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de mettre ce chap tout de suite, réjouissez-vous ! Alors, comme je l'ai pas fait dans le chapitre 4, je dois à présent répondre aux reviews… 19 ! Waouh ! o Je suis trop contente ! Pour 3 chapitres, c'est vraiment pas mal !

**Missannie** : Coucou ! Je sais, lire en Anglais, c'est pas une mince affaire… Il faut vraiment le vouloir ! C'et pour ça que je traduis : parce que y en a plein qui ne peuvent pas lire les bonnes fics anglaises, et que je vois pas pourquoi on les priverait de ça ! Des fics Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione?! Woééé! J'avais jamais entendu parler de ce site! Je vais aller y faire un tour dès que j'aurai fini de répondre aux reviews ! Merciiiiii ! J'en traduirai p'tet une si tu veux La suite ne tardera pas à venir, et ça risque d'être intéressant… Merci bcp de me soutenir depuis le début en tout cas !

**Hermione** : Je trouve aussi tu l'as lue en anglais aussi ? Merci pour la review !

**M4r13** : T'as raison, le plan est prêt à être mis à exécution à présent ! Pauvre Ron et Hermione… M'enfin, c'est pour leur bien ! Merci pour la review ! =)

**Lunenoire** : Exactement ! Ron et Hermione ont intérêt à se méfier, mais crois-moi, Ginny et Harry aussi… Je n'en dis pas plus -p Merci pour la review ! (ps : oui, entre ma p'tite voix et moi, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour… Je crois que Kyana a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur ses lecteurs ! )

**Andryade** : Wouahhhouuu ! Une longue review ! J'aime les longues, reviews, faut que tu continues comme ça -) Et puis je me dois d'y répondre décemment…  Hum hum… J'adore le couple Harry/Ginny aussi, mais je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens y sont assez réticents : ma sœur par exemple. Elle ne les voit pas du tout ensemble. Mais il faut dire aussi que je suis plutôt allergique au couple Harry/Hermione, alors que beaucoup de gens aiment ce pairing… T'en penses quoi, toi, la miss ? T'inquiète, ça m'arrive aussi de rater les passages ! Les trucs du genre : « Les mèches ballottées par le vent, le visage grave et ennuyé, … » je ne cherche pas la traduction dans le dico quand je lis ! Quand je traduis, c'est une autre affaire… -P T'avais réussi à tout comprendre ? Hey ! Tu vois que t'y arrives ! « La période du mois. » Ouais, c'est en partie ça qui m'a convaincue de lire la suite en anglais ! Je la trouvais irrésistible, cette phrase Les garçons sont bêtes, ils cherchent des excuses au lieu d'explications logiques == Lol, ils ont quand même de bons côtés, on peu pas le nier -P Merci pour la review, et j'espère que je t'ai pas endormie avec ma longue réponse !

**Keit** : Merci ! J'espère que les chapitres 4 et 5 t'ont plu (et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas loupé le chapitre 4, je les ai mis en même temps -)

**Inferno-Hell** : Merci ! Ben… Prochaine upload, quand j'aurai traduit le chapitre 10 et  p'tet le 11 (je préfère avoir plusieurs chap d'avance, pas comme ma fic à moi ) Hey, j'adore ton pseudo =)

**Shetane** : Les chaps vont s'allonger, don't worry ! Tu m'as déjà mis une review pour ma fic à moi, je me trompe ? Merci de passer voir ma trad, en tout cas bizzzz

**Ilène** : Coucou toi ! Que de compliments ! Merci ! (j'aurais bien mis « rougit furieusement » entre astérisques, ais bon, j'ai remarqué que n'aimait plus beaucoup les petites étoiles et les smileys de ces temps ci alors…) C'est ma première trad, alors je suis contente qu'il y ai des plus expérimentés (c'est-à-dire toi -) qui m'encouragent ! Merciiiiii ! Ron plus crétin que Malefoy ? Ouais, je crois qu'elle exagère, mais bon, quand il s'agit de Ron, on comprend ! lol, va falloir que j'aille me connecter à hotmail pour lire ta troisième review pcq elle est pas encore affichée… ah voil ! Ginny en wonderwoman ? T'as déjà lu des fics comme ça? Ma paaauuuvre ! Le Mary-Sueisme fait rage de ses temps-ci, et personne n'est à l'abris, même les copyrightés JKR ! Bisous et encore merci !

**Alors, un conseil, si vous voulez avoir deux chapitres d'un coup plus souvent, mettez-moi de belles et longues reviews ! Y a que ça de vrai -p**

Bye et merci d'avance pour les reviews !

Jo

**Ps : Pour les lecteurs de ma fic à moi, _Mon meilleur ennemi_, et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai écrit 50% de la première partie du chapitre 6 ! J'ai bon espoir !**

Oups… Je me rends compte que j'ai tendance à faire un véritable roman à la fin de chaque chapitre à présent… Je jacasse, c'est pas croyable ! Enfin bon… C'est grave, docteur ?


	6. Folie matinale

**Un été au Terrier**

****

****

**Titre original :** Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooaaaa

**Résum** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où un de mes lecteurs aurait reçu un ééénorme coup sur la tête et ne se aurait perdu la mémoire subitement, je vous rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, que la traduction est à moi et que je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

**_Chapitre 6 : Folie matinale_**

Le matin suivant, un Harry Potter aux yeux rouges et Ginny Weasley, marchant silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, se dirigeaient vers la table à manger.

« Le lait. » grogna Harry à une Hermione joyeuse et dont les yeux n'étaient plus irrités.

« Harry, » réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui passait le lait, « Tu ne devrais pas rester debout aussi tard. Enfin, c'est les vacances, et que vas-tu faire ? » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Probablement élaborer de nouvelles stratégies de Quidditch, je me trompe ? »

En face d'elle, Ron prit vivement la défense de son meilleur ami. « Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione ! Harry était tôt au lit. Tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Harry avala ses céréales et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il jeta un regard à Ginny et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

Ginny cligna des yeux, encore à moitié endormie.

_Et bien_, soupira Harry. _Elle pourrait se joindre à la surprise._ Il se racla la gorge. « Et bien, Ron, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu vois, et… »

« C'est évident. » grogna Hermione.

Il l'ignora et continua tout en essayant de lancer des regards "significatifs" à Ginny. Malheureusement, elle semblait très concentrée sur sa cuillère, visiblement encore un peu groggy. « Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred et George, » annonça-t-il en se levant. « Je sais à quel point vous aimez Ginny. »

Dans la cuisine devenue silencieuse, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Harry qui, rougissant, continua. « Heu… Et bien, je voulais vous le dire, heu… Je l'aime aussi. »

Ils le fixèrent tous, choqués. Pour une fois, même Hermione n'avait pas les mots. Ginny sortit de sa rêverie et ouvrit largement la bouche en le regardant.

Mrs Weasley éclata aussitôt en sanglots. « Oh Harry, mon chéri, » reniffla-t-elle. « C'est merveilleux. Ginny était folle de toi depuis tellement d'années ! »

« Maman ! » protesta Ginny en virant au rouge.

« C'est vrai » dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

« Je n'arrive pas comprendre pourquoi tu l'as choisie parmi toutes les autres, » commenta Ron en souriant faiblement à Harry. « Mais je te souhaite de tout cœur bonne chance. Elle a un très mauvais tempérament, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui frappa Ron. « Tu n'es qu'un crétin insensible ! » hurla-t-elle, presque en larmes. « C'est merveilleux ! » Elle se précipita sur Ginny et la poussa vers Harry, puis enroula ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes gens et les étreignit avec force.

« Alors, Ginny, » dit Harry, assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « Tu veux qu'on sorte aujourd'hui ? »

Ginny rougit pour la millième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes et hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Bien sûr, Harry ! »

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « aller en ville. »

« Ils forment un couple tellement adorable, » soupira Mrs Weasley en séchant ses larmes. « Bien, » dit-elle en se tournant vers la table, « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je dois acheter quelques petites choses à l'épicerie. »

Mr Weasley se leva lui aussi et saisit un pan de sa robe. « Et moi j'ai plutôt intérêt à aller travailler. Au revoir tout le monde ! » Il se pencha et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

Fred et George, quant à eux, se ruèrent à l'étage et fermèrent la porte de leur chambre.

« Ils sont de nouveau en train de fabriquer leurs horribles farces, » marmonna Mrs Weasley avant de disparaître elle aussi.

Ron et Hermione, assis à la table vide, se regardèrent un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire, nous ? » demanda finalement Ron.

**Et un chapitre, un ! Je suis de retour de France, ça y est ! Ca me fait du bien de pouvoir de nouveau surfer sur internet, vous pouvez pas savoir… Alors, pour commencer, lês réponses aux reviews :**

**Shetane** : Merci ! Tu doutes pour Ron et Hermione ? Ouais, faut dire que Ron est un crétin, alors… Moi aussi il me fait rire, mais il faut avouer que les gens de son espèce –hum, les gens comme lui, pardon on un petit côté irritant qui devient plus qu'irritant à la fin. Je comprends pourquoi Hermione craque de temps en temps… Merci pour la review !

**Ilene** : Ron _un peu_ bouch ?! C'est un cas désespéré, tu veux dire ! Et je dis ça en connaissance de cause : dans les prochains chapitres, il est… lamentable. C'est le mot. Enfin bon, c'est Ron, quoi… Attends, t'aurais pas lu la fic où Ginny qui se retrouve au temps de Maraudeurs et est envoyée à Serpentard ? Déjà, tous les Weasley sont envoyés à Gryffondor, mais aussi, il y a tellement de Weasley en Angleterre que c'est impossible pour de n'avoir aucun oncle ou tante qui la reconnaisse (parce qu'elle ne change même pas son nom de famille…) enfin, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une WonderGinny, mais bon, c'est pas très plausible… Des chaps d'avance ? Tu parles… Pour le moment, je traduis presque plus -- Enfin, je vais m'en remettre… Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Beru**** ou Bloub** : … hum… Ben si tu veux parler du fait que je ne me fais pas de fric en traduisant cette fic, ça y est, je l'ai mis. Mais, sérieusement, je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir mis une review rien que pour me dire ça !

**Missannie** : J'ai été voir sur Checkmated, et il m'a l'air d'y avoir de bonnes fics ! Si j'en trouve une particulièrement chouette, je demande pour la traduire… Merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis le début !

**Andryade** : Beuh, je t'ai endormie… Snif… Je suis teeeeellement déprimée ! Une review normale ? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est dans les normes, mais c'est parce que d'habitude, je n'en ai pas des aussi longues ! Les gens se contente d'un petit « C'est génial, la suite ! », alors tu penses bien que quand les gens se foulent à me faire des longues reviews, je suis aux anges ! Voui, j'ai été ravie en voyant ta review pour MME ! (et là, les chapitres sont dix fois plus longs qu'ici…) on a le même virus, si t'aimes avoir des réponses longues ! J'adore quand l'auteur prend la peine de répondre à ton baratin (parce que oui, y a pas d'autres mots ;-) C'est vrai que depuis le 5ème tome, les gens aiment plus les Harry/Ginny, mais, sérieusement, moi je la préférais quand elle était timide, la rouquine. Je trouvais ça vraiment craquant… Enfin bon, j'espère que maintenant, Harry va se mettre à apprécier Ginny et qu'il va se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il a fait en l'ignorant (c'est ce qu'on voit dans la plupart des fics, mais ça reste mon scénario préfér :-) Hey, moi aussi j'ai converti ma sœur ! Elle avait lu HP avant moi, mais bon, la « flamme » s'était un peu éteinte de puis le temps, et je lui ai fait lire la fic d'alo. Elle a beaucoup aimé, mais elle ne voulait pas en lire d'autres… Puis j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis, et maintenant, on co-écrit une fic sur les maraudeurs (pas encore publiée). Pas mal, hein ? Elle aime bien les Harry/Ginny, la tienne ? La mienne non… ?!... Quoi ?!? Elle aime bien les Mary-Sue ?! Beeuuurk… Moi je les aime, mais que dans les parodies, ou on arrête pas de se fiche d'elles… air sadique Ron est bête… La seule chose qu'il remarque chez Hermione, c'est ses yeux rouges… J'ai vraiment eu pitié pour lui quand j'ai lu ! Ouaip ! Moi aussi j'adore la dernière phrase de Harry ! Ca prouve qu'il aime bien Ginny… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas censés être amoureux à la fin du 5ème bouquin, mais je préfère comme ça C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup les fics ou les deux persos se tournent autour parce qu'ils sont trop timides pour se déclarer… La miss ? Ben… En fait, j'utilise ça pas trop souvent, seulement avec les reviewers avec qui je le sens bien (ouais, y en a qui trouveraient ça trop familier pour seulement « C'est génial, la suite » si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ;-) Mais c'est vrai que ça te va bien ! Pour les deux chapitres d'affilée… Il faudrait d'abord que je finisse de traduire le chapitre 11 (je préfère avoir des chap d'avance) et quelques autres avant de le refaire… Tiens, je vais me remettre ce soir à ma traduc' … Plus d'Internet à partir du 3 août ?! ais… à l'heure ou je t'écris, on est le 28 ! Oh la la… Je te plains… Proplème d'ordi ? Ou c'est tes parents qui mettent eux-même la restriction ? Oh la la… T'envoyer les chapitres par mail ? Avec plaisir, seulement j'aurais du lire ça avant tout le reste ! C'est pas grave, de toute façon là je dois partir, mon père m'attends (aller faire les courses de matériel scolaire… je déteste ça ! Grrr) Je te l'enverrai avant de publier mon chap, si tu veux ;-) Pour mon Meilleur Ennemi, ça va être un peu plus dur, parce que le chap n'est pas terminé (mais il a bien avanc !) Je le ferai, promis ! Bisouxxx, merci pour ta loooongue et très agréable review, et courage, surtout !!

**Andyrade**** (bis)** : Hé hé, ouais, CA c'était une longue review… Et ma réponse, elle fait les 2/3 de ma page word ! T'as tenu le coup ? Tu t'es pas mise à ronfler dur ton clavier ?

**M4r13** : Ouais, il y a anguille sous roche… Et puis, il va les faire souffrir, Ron et Hermione, t'inquiète pas ! Les pauvres… (surtout Hermione parce que Ron, il ne se rend même pas compte _lui-même_ qu'il est amoureux !) Merci pour ta review ! Bizzz

**Mel7** : La voici la voil ! Merci ;-)

**Irislorely** : Reviewer à chaque chapitre, me déranger ? Bien au contraire ! Je suis RA-VIE ! C'est vrai, c'est tellement court que ça aurait pu servir de prologue… Le Quidditch, c'est énervant, je suis bien d'accord ! Je suppose que ça doit être un peu comme le foot pour nous, les garçons qui n'arrêtent pas d'en discuter dans la cour de récré, je connais ça -- Espérons que Harry la regardait vraiment… C'est vrai, plus bête que Malefoy, c'est un peu fort, mais bon, on doit mettre ça sur le compte de la colère, non ? Faut dire que Ginny l'avait énervée… Ouais, j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu l'excuse que Ginny donnait ! C'étais bidon mais en même temps vraiment bien trouvé… C'est sûr que Hermione n'aurait pas trop apprécié (quoi que, c'est quand même une fille, à près tout, non ? ;-) N'ayons pas peur des mots… Ron est un crétin fini, c'est sûr. Pas vraiment con, mais bête… Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a étonnée ! Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait dire des choses aussi gentilles… Et evidemment, Hermione ne l'a pas pris comme il fallait. Ah la la… L'amour, comme tu dis ! Un rendez-vous de minuit, louche ? Noooon pas du tout voyons ! air innocent Ouais, c'est vrai que Ron l'aurait un peu mal pris si il avait trouvé Harry dans la chambre de Ginny, mais dans cette fic, c'est pas Ron qui est sur-protecteur, crois moi ! (de plus amples informations dans les prochains chapitres… ;-) En tout, il y a 25 chapitres (elle est finie), mais ceux de la fin sont nettement plus longs qu'au début, alors ça va me mettre plus de temps à traduire… En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, c'est vraiment trop trop gentil ! Bisouxxx !

**Illirya** : La voici, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Merci pour la review ;-)

**Vengeresse** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, les chaps, mais ils ont quelque chose… Merci beaucoup ! (et j'ai vu que tu m'as mis une review pour mon one-shot papillons (hé oui, un pseudo comme le tien, ça se s'oublie pas facilement ! ;-) alors encore merci !)

_Et, grande nouvelle, j'ai décidé de poster plus régulièrement. Les week-ends, je posterai un chapitre et j'en traduirai un autre, comme ça ce sera peut-être un peu plus agréable à lire pour vous…Et je voulais aussi remercier tous les reviewers de mon one-shot Papillons ! _

Bye !

Jo


	7. Petite balade en ville

**Un été au Terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooaaaa

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où un de mes lecteurs aurait reçu un ééénorme coup sur la tête et ne se aurait perdu la mémoire subitement, je vous rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, que la traduction est à moi et que je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

**_Chapitre 7 : Petite balade en ville_**

Ginny descendait d'un pas tranquille Cobblestone Street, montrant d'un air détendu à Harry les différents magasins. « Regarde, c'est la vielle boutique de farces. Vraiment pas terrible, » confia-t-elle. « Fred et George sont drôlement meilleurs. Et voilà le fleuriste, avec ses roses enchantées et tout le reste. Et – Oh ! »

Harry trébucha lorsqu'elle saisit son bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. « Le magasin de bonbons. » remarqua-t-il, tout sourire, alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur les différents barils de bonbons.

Ginny se trouvait déjà dans l'arrière de la boutique, tenant dans la main ce qui ressemblait aux yeux de Harry à un bonbon moldu appelé Pop Rocks. Les yeux pétillant allègrement alors qu'elle éloignait une mèche de cheveux de son visage, elle se retourna pour lui parler. « Ils n'en vendent pas à Pré-au-Lard, tu sais. C'est une véritable honte. » Prenant deux paquets, elle se dirigea vers la caisse et paya pour eux deux malgré les protestations de Harry. « Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Harry. » Elle sourit d'un air parfaitement diabolique. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais payer pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien… » Elle balança ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et ils sortirent de la boutique. « … Je compte sur toi pour m'inviter à manger quelque part, après. »

Il sourit, soulagé. Après tout, les Weasley n'étaient pas une famille que l'on pouvait qualifier de riche, alors il se serait senti terriblement gêné s'il l'avait laissée payer.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en déposant un des deux paquets de bonbons dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en regardant curieusement à l'intérieur du paquet, notant que ça ressemblait bien à la version sorcière des Pop Rocks, sauf que ça s'appelait Fireworks et que c'était censé vous exploser dans bouche. _Hum… C'est sans danger ?_

« Allez ! » l'encouragea Ginny, qui avait déjà ouvert son paquet. « Comme ça, Harry. » Elle en fourra quelques uns dans sa bouche et immédiatement, un bruit fort et une lumière éblouissante émergèrent d'entre ses lèvres.

Cela va sans dire que Harry doutait quelque peu du «plaisir» que l'on pouvait éprouver en mangeant ces bonbons.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny tenait entre ses mains les deux paquets de bonbons d'un air très frustré. « Tu es tellement trouillard, »soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient la rue côte à côte.

« Je sais, » répondit-il d'un air obstiné, « Mais sérieusement, Ginny, quand tu regardes ces trucs-là, t'as l'impression que ça va te tuer ! »

Ignorant ce commentaire, Ginny tourna la tête vers une petite librairie en face d'eux. « Allons-y ! » intima-t-elle en attrapant la main de Harry et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la librairie, Harry sourit doucement en jetant un regard à leurs mains enlacées.

Une sorcière ratatinée émergea de derrière une étagère et les salua d'une voix rauque. « Bienvenue à la librairie «Les livres de Bertha». Je suis Bertha, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les tourtereaux, je serai ici. » Elle pointa un doigt sale en direction d'une petite porte dans le fond de la boutique sur laquelle il était inscrit «Bureau».

A l'entente du mot «tourtereaux», Ginny et Harry sursautèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers leurs mains encore enlacées. Visiblement troublée, Ginny retira vivement sa main, rougissante, et marmonna, « Heu… Désolée. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit simplement Harry. « Alors, » dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, essayant d'égayer un peu l'ambiance. « Pourquoi on est l ? Ne me dis pas que tu es comme Hermione. »

Elle se mit à rire en s'élançant vers l'étagère la plus proche. « J'aime lire, Harry, » le taquina-t-elle. « Mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions venir ici pour acheter un livre pour Hermione. Ron n'est pas assez intelligent pour lui choisir un cadeau qui lui plairait, donc… » Elle caressa la tranche des livres du bout des doigts. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être lui donner un petit coup de pouce. »

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'étagère et commença à inspecter les rayons.

« _Stratégies de Quidditch_ ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry, non ! »

« Okay… Et _L'histoire du Balai Volant_ ? »

« Harry ! Pense un peu à ce que Hermione voudrait ! »

« Oh ! J'en ai trouvé un ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Vifs d'Or, Souaffles et Cognards : Dans les Coulisses du Monde du Quidditch Professionnel_ ? »

Silence.

« Ginny ? » Harry risqua un regard de l'autre côté de l'étagère et se retrouva face à face avec une Ginny qui avait la même expression que la nuit précédente, quand elle s'attelait à lui démolir l'épaule.

« Harry, » commença-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement lente, « Tu… » Elle fit une pause un moment, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid. « Tu es absolument sans espoir. » Il était sur le point de protester, mais en voyant l'expression de son visage, il préféra y repenser à deux fois.

« Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé, » Elle lui fourra un livre dans les mains. « _Trouver Mon Sorcier Idéal_. C'est très populaire. »

Harry retourna le livre et lut le bref résumé qui s'y trouvait. Levant les yeux, il grimaça de dégoût.

« Les filles lisent _vraiment_ ça ? Ce navet romantique ?

Ginny roula des yeux. « Crois-moi, Harry, elle va adorer. Et puis, toutes ces allusions à l'amour vont l'amener à penser à Ron. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la compréhension. « Ooohhh… »

« Vu ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas si lourd, en fin de compte. »

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Ca y est, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée du retard, mais pour le moment j'ai une quantité immense de boulot, et en plus je dois tout le temps faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir l'ordi. Bref, pour l'update toutes les semaines, c'est un peu râpé. Désolée… **

**Réponses aux reviews…**

**Shetane** : Je sais, c'est pas très discret, mais c'est vrai que c'est mignon ;-) Moi, j'ai adoré le moment ou Molly Weasley disait que Ginny était folle de Harry depuis très longtemps… La honte ! Merci pour ta review !

**Vengeresse** : Ouais, je suis aussi un peu féministe sur les bords (je tiens ça de ma mère et j'en suis fière, lol) Les mecs peuvent être tellement cons quand ils veulent… C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai surnommé Lily et Emily « Les Vengeresses Masquées » dans mon meilleur ennemi ! Harry amoureux de Ginny ? Hmmm, ça se tient… beh, tu verras, mais c'est de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure des chapitres ) T'as adoré Papillons ? Ooohh ! Je suis comblée ! J'ai reçu tellement de reviews (autant que pour ma traduction !) que je me demande si je vais pas poster un chapitre de réponses aux reviews ;-) Tu me conseilles quoi ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me soutenir à chaque chapitre ! Rare sont ceux qui le font, et il se doit de les féliciter comme il le faut ! MERCIII !

**M4r13** : Oui, il FAUT des jumelles à Ron ! Mais c'est justement son côté benêt que j'admire chez lui… lol merci beaucoup poulette ! (au fait, t'as trouvé ou le mot frapadingue ? J'adooore ! ;-p)

**Ilene** : Merci ;-) (et encore désolée si les chapitres sont courts… J'ai hâte d'être vers la fin pour pouvoir vous offrir un peu plus !)

**Missannie** : Coucou ! Je viens de recevoir ton mail, et je vais aller voir sur checkmated dès que je pourrai ! Seulement, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir updater souvent, vu la masse de travail qu'on me demande pour le moment… J'ai été dans les favoris de NotYour (ça fait plus court, lol ;-) et j'ai trouvé une H/G qui m'avait l'air pas mal ) Je vais essayer de trouver le temps de la lire, ainsi que celle sur checkmated, et je te dirai quoi ! En tout ça je suis très enthousiaste pour faire de la co-traduction ! ;-p Bisouxxx !

**Beru**** ou bloub** : Oh, désolée ! J'avais vraiment pas compris ce que tu me voulais, je pensais que c'était à cause de cette histoire d'argent… Ben voilà, le chapitre 7 est là, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! ;-)

**Ladydragone** : Merci ! ;-) Je sais, le couple H/G est difficile à avaler pour certains (ma sœur par exemple) mais j'ai toujours aimé le caractère de Ginny dans les premiers tomes, alors je me disais que Harry ferait bien d'ouvrir les yeux… Par contre, la pilule Harry/Hermione passe beaucoup plus mal ! Bisouxxx, et merci !!

**Phoque** : Merci ! Le voilà, le chapitre 7 ! Un eu en retard, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;-)

**Smoke** : Ce qu'ils vont faire ? Hmmm… Tu verras ! Merci bcp pour ta review !

**Elmire** : Merci ! Je sais, les chapitres sont courts, mais ça va s'allonger après ! Tu trouves beaucoup de fic en français sur le couple H/G ? J'en ai pas trouvé des masses, moi, mais faut dire que je passe outre les 6ème année de Harry ou les fics trop sérieuses, alors… Merci pour ta review !

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! J'espère poster le chapitre 8 bientôt… J'ai hâte de poster les chaps 8, 9, 10 et 11, ce sont mes préférés, avec les derniers !**

**Bisouxxx**** et merci d'avance pour les reviews !**

**Jo**


	8. Quelque peu hystérique

**Un été au Terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooaaaa

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où un de mes lecteurs aurait reçu un ééénorme coup sur la tête et ne se aurait perdu la mémoire subitement, je vous rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, que la traduction est à moi et que je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

**_Chapitre 8 : Quelque peu hystérique_**

Pendant ce temps, au Terrier, Hermione était complètement absorbée par son nouveau livre de potions, et Ron… hé bien, Ron s'ennuyait ferme.

« Hermione, » pleurnicha-t-il pour la cinquième fois en trois minutes. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle gesticula et soupira d'exaspération. « Ron ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Mes résultats en potions l'année prochaine dépendent de ça ! J'ai eu mes plus mauvais résultats l'année dernière, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

Ron renifla d'un air dégoûté. « Hermione, l'année passée tu as obtenu 96 pourcents dans cette matière, le meilleur résultat après Malefoy. »

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle d'une voix aigue, visiblement angoissée. « Malefoy a eu de meilleurs résultats que moi ! Ce crétin fini ! »

Ron secoua la tête. « Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier. Allez, allons dehors faire une partie de Quidditch ou autre chose. »

« Je refuse. » répliqua-t-elle d'un air obstiné. « Et puis de toute façon, le Quidditch est un jeu complètement ridicule. »

Ron hoqueta d'indignation. « Absolument pas ! »

Elle poussa un gémissement.

Ron tenta autre chose. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une partie d'échecs version sorcier ? »

« Arrête de m'embêter, » claqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lis pas quelque chose ? Tes points l'année dernière n'étaient pas très satisfaisants, alors je pense que tu devrais prendre un bon départ pour cette année. »

Ron la fixa, consterné. « Prendre un bon départ _en juillet_ ? Tu es folle ? »

Hermione souffla. « Très bien. Si tu veux rater ton année, c'est ton problème. »

Il tomba lourdement à côté d'elle, ignorant le fait qu'elle avait reculé. « Hermione, tu sais, je… Je ne voulais pas te donner des élusions, hier. »

« C'est illusions, Ron. »

« Ouais, » Il se gratta la tête en grimaçant nerveusement. « Bref, j'étais moi-même. »

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et leva les yeux vers lui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. « Vraiment ? »

Il eut un petit rire. « Ouais, vraiment. »

« Tu penses… » Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. « Tu penses que… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas trébuchant et lui tapota le dos, essayant de la réconforter. « Hey, Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer. Je pense aussi que Ginny est ridicule ! »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda, visiblement confuse. « Quoi ? »

Malheureusement, Ron prit ça pour un bon signe et hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Ouais. Elle nous a dit, à Harry et moi, qu'elle avait essayé de te mettre du maquillage. »

Hermione semblait encore plus confuse à présent. Ses larmes disparues, elle se leva et regarda Ron. « Elle l'a dit ? »

« Oui ! » Ron hocha encore plus la tête. Comme il ne voulait pas répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Harry et Ginny, il improvisa. « Et j'ai dit… heu… J'ai dit que tu étais beaucoup trop "rat de bibliothèque" pour vouloir être jolie ! » NdT : En fait, en anglais, c'est "_Bookworm_", mais bon, "_ver de livre_" ça le faisait pas, alors j'ai remplacé par "_rat de bibliothèque_"

Il sourit d'un air triomphant.

Elle serra les poings.

« Ronald Weasley ! » cria-t-elle finalement en prenant son énorme livre de potion et en massacrant son épaule avec. « Tu… Tu es tellement insensible et… et… » Elle fondit en larmes pour la deuxième fois. « Je te déteste ! » Elle le poussa violemment en dehors de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ron se tenait devant la porte, confus.

« 'Me d'mande ce qui la bouleverse autant…

**XXxxXXXxxXXXxXXxxXXxxXXX******

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Shetane** : C'est vrai, ils sont chou tous les deux ;-) Perso, j'ai vraiment adoré la phrase de ce chapitre où elle dit que Harry n'arrête pas de sourire comme un dément… C'est exactement moi à certains moments ! Merci beaucoup de me soutenir à chaque chapitre !

**M4r13 **: Moi, c'est la première fois que j'entendais ce mot-l ! Dans le genre, il y a aussi lourdingue, mais je crois pas que ça ait le même sens… lol Ouais, Harry a besoin de jumelles pour faire les emplettes ! J'étais atterrée quand j'ai lu ça pour la première fois ! Merci crottekeu (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit, c'est ma grand-mère qui nous appelait toujours comme ça quand on était petites, c'est censé être affectif… ;-S)

**Missanne** : Hello ! J'a honte, mais je me suis pas encore penchée sur la fic que tu m'as proposée… /_toute rouge_/ Je vais m'y mettre, promis, et je t'enverrai un e-mail ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont cute, nan ? Par contre, Hermione et Ron, c'est pas ça pour le moment ! lol, bisouxxx et merci !

**Lunenoire** : Si, les garçons sont crétins (enfin, pas tous, mais la plupart, oui ;-) Enfin non, ils peuvent être cool, mais il y a des fois… C'est fragrant, dans cette fic, hein ? Bah, c'est ça qui fait son charme ) Merci pour tes reviews !

**Virg05 **: T'as raison, irrécupérable ! Mais il est mignon, non ? Merci pour ta review !

**Beru**** ou bloub** : Ils sont vraiment trop courts au début… Mais ça va aller. Merci !

**Ilène** : Oui, pas beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre, mais il en faut, non ? D'autres chapitres seront beaucoup mieux, tu verras ! Merci beaucoup de me soutenir comme ça ! (« Et de poster le chapitre 6 de Parcours ! » Sidonie ! Voyons ! Et tes bonnes manières ?! « S'il-te-plait… » Voil ! C'est mieux comme ça ! ;-)

**Touffue** : T'adore écrire des reviews ? /_hystérique_/ **Géniaaaal **! Merci pour tous tes compliment, ze suis très touchée ) Je vais continuer à la traduire, c'est sûr, cette fic vaut le détour ! Mici mici ! -- ma nouvelle manière de dire merci… lol

**Elmire** : Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre sera trèèèès intéressant…

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Continuez surtout !**

**Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, si tout va bien ;-)**


	9. Discussions fourchette à la main

**Un été au Terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooaaaa

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où un de mes lecteurs aurait reçu un ééénorme coup sur la tête et aurait perdu la mémoire subitement, je vous rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, que la traduction est à moi et que je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

**_Chapitre 9 : Discussions fourchette à la main_**

« On va manger là-bas ? »

Harry pointait du doigt un petit café dont la décoration extérieure était tout à fait charmante. Il sourit à Ginny, qui marchait à côté de lui, sa chevelure flamboyante se balançant au gré du vent. _Elle a l'air tellement vivante_, pensa-t-il en contemplant ses yeux pétillants.

« Ca m'a l'air parfait, Harry ! »

Ils s'assirent donc à une table. Bientôt, un serveur leur apporta les menus et ils commandèrent leur repas.

« Alors, » Harry essayait de lancer une conversation pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs plats. « Tu es déjà venue ici ? »

Ginny acquiesça, puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur en dépliant sa serviette.

« C'est juste que, » - elle essaya de reprendre son souffle - « J'ai une histoire vraiment intéressante à raconter sur cet endroit. »

Harry sourit. « Allez, vas-y. »

« Et bien, » commença-t-elle en repliant sa serviette, « Je ne suis venue ici qu'une seule fois, avec ma grand-tante Wilma, et ça a été un véritable désastre. »

« Aww, » la taquina-t-il. « Je pensais que tu aimais toute ta famille. »

« C'est vrai ! » protesta-t-elle mais recommença aussitôt à rire. « Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ma grand-tante Wilma. Elle, heu… Et bien, elle est vraiment très avare. »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il supposait qu'on pouvait qualifier l'Oncle Vernon d'avare lui aussi, surtout en considérant le mouchoir en papier qu'il avait reçu en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire cette année.

« Elle… » Elle vira au rouge et baissa la voix. « C'est plutôt embarrassant, tu sais. Elle… Et bien, elle a essayé de voler l'argenterie. »

Harry éclata de rire et tapa du poing sur la table.

Ginny rougit encore plus et marmonna, « C'était horrible. Tu vois, l'argenterie était ensorcelée, alors quand on est reparties, les fourchettes et les couteaux se sont échappés de son sac et sont revenus à la table. Un des couteaux avait fait un trou dans son sac, et quand elle s'en est aperçue, elle a eu le toupet d'aller voir le chef et de lui en demander un nouveau.

Harry se mit à rire sous cape. « Wouw, » dit-il finalement. « Ta grand-tante m'a l'air d'être un sacré personnage. »

« Elle l'est, » acquiesça doucement Ginny.

Le serveur revint avec leurs plats, et ils mangèrent en discutant d'histoires de famille.

« Non, ma famille est pire, » s'exclama Harry en agitant un morceau de pain devant elle. « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a fait ma Tante Pétunia une fois. Tu vois, elle a la mauvaise habitude d'épier les voisins, et une fois, elle s'est introduite dans le jardin de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. De nouveaux voisins venaient juste d'emménager et elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Alors elle s'y est faufilée et… » il s'arrêta un moment pour mordre dans son pain, « … Et la femme de la maison a appelé la police ! »

Ginny, qui était en train de boire son jus à petites gorgées, éclata brusquement de rire en répandant son jus d'orange sur la table. « Heu… » dit Harry en plissant le nez.

Elle rougit et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. « C'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

« Je suppose que oui, » Il lui fit une grimace. « Je suis trop drôle, c'est ça ? »

Elle se pencha au dessus de la table, mais à présent, il était bien trop habitué à ses "tapes" sur l'épaule, et il saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

Rougissant à nouveau, Ginny regarda leurs mains, sa colère oubliée pour un moment. « Hum… » elle jeta un regard à table, troublée.

« Oh. » Harry libéra timidement sa main. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-elle d'un ton léger. « Je suis juste un peu contrariée de te laisser gagner comme ça. »

« Me laisser gagner ? » répliqua Harry, blessé. « Je pense que j'ai contré ton attaque avec mes réflexes. Tu as été surprise. Admets-le ! »

Ginny regarda ailleurs d'un air butté. « Jamais ! »

« Alors j'ai gagné. » conclut Harry avec un grand sourire, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans sa chaise.

Ginny se retourna pour le frapper à nouveau, mais une fois encore il attrapa sa main.

« Hah ! » Harry leva sa main d'un air triomphant. « T'as vu ? Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Je t'ai encore laissé gagné. » insista-t-elle, mais cette fois en gloussant.

Le serveur toussota derrière eux. « Hum… Excusez-moi, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. »

Immédiatement, leurs mains se séparèrent et ils s'assirent, embarrassés.

Après avoir payé, ils errèrent dans la ville un moment, puis, finalement, et malgré les grognements de Ginny, ils s'arrêtèrent au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux venir ici, » soupira-t-elle en regardant sans enthousiasme les balais avec lui.

Harry, cependant, était pour le moment complètement fasciné par le Vif d'Or qui flottait dans la vitrine et qu'il regardait avec respect. « De l'or pur, Ginny. Et celui-là a des ailes spéciales, tu vois ? Ca l'aide à voler plus vite et à supporter des conditions climatiques plutôt dures. C'est foutrement bien, moi je te le dis. »

Ginny hocha la tête et marmonna un « Ouais. » qui eut l'air de plaire à Harry. Elle regarda un moment les posters, où elle trouva un des Canons de Chudley que Ron n'avait pas (ce qui était particulièrement stupéfiant.) Elle le prit, se dirigea vers la caisse et le paya.

Une fois dehors, Harry lui sourit. « Tu vois, je savais que tu aimais ça ! » Elle roula des yeux. « Je n'ai rien acheté pour moi, Harry. » dit-elle en déroulant le poster. « C'est pour Ron, tu vois ? »

Harry acquiesça, son visage s'éclairant de compréhension. « On va donner à Hermione un cadeau pour Ron elle aussi, c'est ça ? »

Ginny roula de nouveau le poster en hochant positivement la tête.

« Je me demande comment ces deux-là vont-ils se mettrent ensemble. » dit Harry, réfléchissant tout haut.

« Oh, » sourit Ginny. « Ils vont probablement se déclarer leur flamme dans pas longtemps. »

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX 

Mille excuses pour le retard ! (**Beru ou bloub**, tu vas me tuer, je sais, d'avoir donné de faux espoirs avec mon 'prochain chap dans une semaine'… désolée !!) Ces dernières semaines, c'était la fin de la période, et donc les profs ont été déchaînés (au moins 3 contrôles par jour, avec 2 ou 3 prépas et une ou 2 expressions orales… l'enfer !!)

Alors voilà, le chapitre est là, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le courage de répondre aux reviews séparément cette fois-ci… Honte à moi… Oui, je suis feignasse, que voulez-vous ? ) Mais je voulais tout de même dire un grand merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot, j'ai nommé **Iana Londubat**, **Eiream** (hey cocotte ! trop forte ta review Il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'aille voir tes fics, je manque à mon devoir !) et **Jennifer** (pour mettre ta fic, je te renvoie à un mode d'emploi bien pratique : Suis le à la lettre, il est génial !) Merci aussi à mes habitués : **Shetane**, **Virg05**, la tite **Aurélie**, **Touffue**, **Beru ou Bloub**, **Missannie** (ouf, ça va, tu m'enlèves un grand poids parce qu'avec une autre traduc, j'aurais pas pu suivre ! Fais le toute seule, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver !) **Lunenoire**, **Marie la frapadingue** (j'aime ce mot ;-) et **Phoque** ! Je vous aaaaiiiiimeeeeuuuuuh ! 3 3

Et, grâce à vous, j'ai pu dépasser les **70 reviews**! Whouw !

Le prochain chapitre heu… bientôt, je l'espère ;-D


	10. Réconciliation

**Un été au Terrier**

**Titre original** : Summer at the Burrow

**Auteur** : NotYourAverageSchoolGirl

**Traductrice** : Moooaaaa

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Ginny se trouve-t-elle subitement distraite une fois que Harry Potter est dans les parages ? Et que ce passe-t-il entre Ron et Hermione ?

**Disclaimer** : Au cas où un de mes lecteurs aurait reçu un ééénorme coup sur la tête et aurait perdu la mémoire subitement, je vous rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Sainte JK Rowling, l'intrigue ainsi que quelques personnages à NotYourAverageSchoolGirl, que la traduction est à moi et que je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

**_Chapitre 10 : Réconciliation_**

« Hey, Hermione. » Ron frappa avec précaution à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, quelque peu alarmé à l'entente des violents sanglots qui en provenaient. « Hey, tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de la porte, et Ron se recula. De toute évidence, elle avait jeté quelque chose à la porte.

S'approchant précautionneusement de l'entrée de la chambre, Ron réessaya. « Hey, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait ! »

Il entendit un « Argh ! » étouffé, puis finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Hermione renifflante aux yeux rouges.

« Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. » claqua-t-elle, et elle referma la porte d'un coup sec avant même qu'il ait plus dire un seul mot.

« Wow. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. « Ginny a tort. Ca m'a vraiment l'air d'être la période du mois. »

Dans la cuisine, il trouva Fred et George en train de joyeusement préparer des sandwichs pour le dîner.

« Hey, frérot ! » le héla George. « Ou est passé notre rat de bibliothèque ? »

Ron haussa les épaules d'un air maussade. « Elle est dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'elle est fâchée après moi. »

Fred soupira et tapota le siège à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » expliqua Ron. « J'étais juste en train d'essayer de la réconforter. Je lui ai dit que Ginny était stupide d'avoir essayé de la maquiller et qu'elle était trop rat de bibliothèque pour vouloir être jolie et… »

« Stop ! » ordonna George.

Ron lui jeta un regard ennuyé. « Quoi ? »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec pitié. « Tu as commis un énorme crime, frérot. » Soupira Fred.

« Tu penses qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui ? » demanda George et tapotant le dos de Ron.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir, » dit Fred en se tournant vers Ron. « Ecoute-moi, Ron. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais, _jamais_ dire à une fille qu'elle est laide. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » protesta Ron.

« Bien sûr que si, » continua Fred, plein de patience. « Tu as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être jolie, ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle n'est pas jolie. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris. « Oh ! »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et le mirent debout. « Maintenant va t'excuser. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. » conseilla George.

Secouant la tête, Ron monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. _Les femmes sont vraiment folles et trop sensibles, ça c'est sûr_. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la chambre d'Hermione, il frappa doucement.

« Va-t-en ! » cria-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement. « Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je te le jure. »

Silence.

_Elle ne crie pas_, pensa Ron. _C'est déjà bon signe_.

« Et je voulais que tu saches que je ne trouve pas que tu es laide. Je pense que tu es… heu… belle. » dit-il rapidement, virant au rouge. Il resta planté là quelques minutes en se demandant sérieusement si Hermione était morte ou quelque chose comme ça.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et cette fois, Hermione ne semblait pas d'humeur aussi vengeresse. « Oh, Ron, » renifla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. « Ce que tu peux être bête. » dit-elle en manquant de l'étouffer dans son étreinte.

« Heu… Merci, » répondit-il, mal à l'aise, tapotant prudemment son dos. « On n'irait pas manger maintenant ? » demanda-t-il un peu désespérément, essayant de l'entraîner en bas.

« Oh, pourquoi… » Hermione s'éloigna de lui, un peu désarçonnée, mais toujours rayonnante. « Bien sûr ! »

Et sur ça, elle commença à dévaler les escaliers. « Je suis affamée ! » cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule. « Tu veux un sandwich ? Je vais te le faire ! »

Ron sourit discrètement, puis répondit : « Oh ouais ! De la dinde, s'il-te-plait ! Je vais, heu… me laver les mains, okay ? »

La tête d'Hermione émergea de la porte de la cuisine. « Te laver les mains ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu te soucies de l'hygiène, maintenant ? »

Ron rougit, un peu embarrassé d'être pris en plein mensonge, mais persista. « Hé bien, un fois, tu m'as parlé de cette chose, la bacter… » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Bactérie. » souffla Hermione.

« Oui, ça ! » dit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Et j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être dangereux… » hasarda-t-il en regardant ses pieds, les mains dans les poches.

A sa grande surprise, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un grand sourire. « Oh Ron, je savais que tu finirais un jour par te servir de ta tête ! » Elle courut vers lui, le serra rapidement dans ses bras et retourna à la cuisine avant qu'il ait pu voir la rougeur apparaître sur ses joues ou son petit sourire niais.

Ron secoua la tête de soulagement, puis se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Fred et George. Ignorant les bruits d'explosion qui en provenaient, il poussa la porte et découvrit ses frères, accroupis devant un grand chaudron, qui se mirent à hurler quand une explosion les aspergea d'une substance verte.

Ron essaya d'attirer leur attention. « Hey, les gars. »

Fred et George se tournèrent vers lui en souriant. « Tu viens pour nous remercier, frérot ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ron en riant d'un air penaud. « Vous avez vraiment bien deviné ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Comment avez-vous appris à comprendre les émotions comme ça ? »

« Et bien, » dit Fred en s'appuyant sur le chaudron avec désinvolture. « On a juste un don pour comprendre les femmes, c'est tout. »

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Ouf ! Ca y est ! J'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 13 !! Miracle !

Je suis absolument désolée du retard (quoi que, vous commencez à être habitués, maintenant, non ?) mais, cette fois-ci, ce sont les examens. Arf, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que j'aie des examens en décembre ?? Stupides profs…

**Mais** (parce qu'il y a un mais !) je suis en train d'écrire une fic **James/Lily** que je ne publierai qu'une fois finie (comme ça, je n'ai pas le stress du « _tu devrais écrire, tes lecteurs t'attendent, auteur indigne !!_ » et ça me facilite la vie !) Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si je poste rarement, c'est que j'écris autre chose…

Enfin, bref, voilà le chap, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;-)

**Virg05** : Merci Oui, Harry est irrécupérable, je confirme… Mais Ron est pas mal non plus dans son genre, noN ? **:-p**

**Touffue** : MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review ! **:-D **Tante Wilma ? Et bien, étant donné que c'est une traduc, c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, le prénom **:-p** (je confirme, c'est plus facile de traduire, on se creuse moins la tête ! lol) Moi aussi j'aime bien les couples Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione, mais pas autant que James/Lily… /_complètement sous le charme_/ Merci pour ta review !

**Lunenoire** : Mici pour ta review **;-)**

**Allima** : Mici **;-)** Ron pas très main ? Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Enfin, il se rattrape un peu dans ce chapitre… (merci les jumeaux !)

**Elea013** : Merci ! Je suis aussi tombée sous le charme de la fraîcheur de cette fic… Je continuerai à la traduire, c'est sûr ! **:-D**

**Ilène** : Hello cocotte ! Ma traduction est naturelle ? Quel compliment, de ta part ! Ze sais qu'à côté de ce que tu traduis, c'est peut-être un peu simple, alors ze suis contente ! **) Merci !!**

**Eiream** : Hellowww ! Hey ! J'ai été lire ta fic, et je la trouve pas nulle ! Je vais faire de la pub, tiens… Je pense que si t'as pas bcp de reviews, c'est parce que c'est un style particulier (un journal intime d'un OC, c'est dur de tomber facilement dessus sur FF !) Retranscrire le coupi… J'adore cette phrase ! C'est trop… choupi ! lol Tu parles d'expérience ? mdr, ça sent le vécu… T'as raison ! Vive les cacahouètes ! (« et les m'ms !! » bien vu, Sido ;-) Merci cocotteeuuuuu !

**Smoke** : Merci ! Je continue, pas d'inquiétude **;-)**

**Un dernier mot en passant : Allez faire un tour du côté de la fic de Eiream, ma cocotte, elle est vachement bien et elle mérite plus de reviews que ça ! **

Voilààààààà ! M'en vais étuider histoire, maintenant… Beeuuuurk !


	11. Un après midi parfait

**Bon, je vais vous épargner le blabla, pour une fois, j'ai trop la flemme… ;-) En bref : pas à moi, tout à JKR et à Notyouraverageschoolgirl, capisch ?**

**Chapitre 11 : Un après-midi parfait**

Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent chez le glacier pour échapper à la chaleur de ce milieu d'après-midi. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils s'assirent confortablement à une table, savourant la baisse de température.

« Ca te va bien. » dit Harry en désignant le cône de Ginny.

Ginny inclina la tête en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. « La glace ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Nan, la glace va bien à tout le monde. » Il appuya ses dires en donnant un coup de langue à sa propre coupe de chocolat. « La fraise, » dit-il simplement. « Ca te va bien. »

« Oh, » Elle gloussa et lécha son propre cône. « Le rouge, c'est ça ? » Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, pensifs.

« Hey' » lança Harry en secouant légèrement la tête. « Tes parents sont un peu fous, non ? Toute ta famille, en fait. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de manger. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry minauda. « Ils ont dit que tu étais folle de moi, si je me souviens bien. »

Ginny rougit, puis essaya de cacher son embarras en le menaçant du regard. « Ne te lance pas des fleurs, Harry, » renifla-t-elle. « C'était il y a des années. Maman n'a simplement jamais arrêté de me taquiner avec ça. »

« AH AH ! » s'écria-t-il en se sautant sur ses pieds avec un air triomphant.

_Ce garçon a l'horrible habitude de faire ça._

« Alors tu en pinçais pour moi à un moment ! »

Elle grogna. _Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas devenir plus rouge_. « Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « En effet. »

« Quand ? »

_Enfin, quand s'arrêterait-il de lui poser tant de questions ?_ Elle baissa les yeux vers la table et regarda fixement sa serviette en continuant de mentir. « Première et deuxième année, seulement. »

« Oh. » Il se rassit et recommença à manger sa glace, impassible. Ginny, cependant, était plutôt distraite, alors qu'elle léchait sa propre glace d'un air absent. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts assis en face d'elle.

« Hey, Ginny ? »

Elle leva les yeux, troublée. « Huh ? »

Il lui sourit doucement, son regard émeraude fixés sur sa joue.

_Quoi ?_

« Tu as de la glace sur ta figure, Gin. » Il saisit sa serviette, se pencha au dessus de la table et essuya doucement sa joue. « Là, tu vois ? » Il leva sa serviette, à présent tachée de rose, pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle était rouge. _Merlin, que ce garçon était adorable !_

Après avoir terminé leurs glaces, ils sortirent et furent instantanément frappés par la chaleur. En soupirant, Ginny noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, sentant sa nuque devenir moite de transpiration.

« Il fait chaud. » remarqua Harry.

« Bien vu. » murmura-t-elle, un brin sarcastique. La chaleur lui mettait toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau. Irritée, elle tira sur les manches de sa robe. _Zut, pourquoi j'ai mis celle à longues manches aujourd'hui ?_

« On va essayer de rester à l'intérieur, avant que tu ne finisse par déchirer ta robe pour te venger. » dit Harry, amusé, en jetant un regard plein de désapprobation à ses vêtements.

Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. L'air frais de la boutique du glacier semblait déjà très loin.

« Et si on allait là ? » Harry pointa du doigt une boutique de robes de sorcier, non loin d'eux. Il sourit à Ginny, qui était toujours en train de remuer dans sa robe. « Tu pourrais acheter quelque chose et te changer. » suggéra-t-il.

Elle hésita et jeta un regard à son porte-monnaie. Il s'allégeait de plus en plus, et même si Ginny adorait les robes de cette boutique, elle aurait été incapable de s'en payer une. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry se dirigeait déjà vers le magasin.

« Allez ! » la héla-t-il.

A contre-cœur, elle courut pour le rattraper.

« Hmmm… » marmonna Harry alors qu'il regardait attentivement les robes. « Celles-ci sont… intéressantes. » Il se mit à rire en lui montrant une robe d'un rose vif et excentrique, pourvue d'une longue fente et d'un décolleté plongeant.

Ginny tourna autour de la robe pour mieux la contempler et gloussa. « Ca ressemble au genre de robes que Millicent ou Pansy porteraient. » fit-elle remarquer.

Harry pâlit et s'empressa de remettre la robe en marmonnant faiblement : « J'pense que j'vais être malade. »

« Je vais aller en essayer une, maintenant, okay ? » Harry acquiesça d'un air absent en se dirigeant vers un banc pas loin de la cabine d'essayage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Ginny émergea de derrière les rideaux.

« Ne sois pas timide maintenant, » l'encouragea Harry. « Allez, sors ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, Ginny sortit doucement de la cabine. « Je l'aime plutôt bien. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle portait une robe vert clair toute simple, qui arrivait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Le tissu léger flotta autour d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait, lui donnant une certaine légèreté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? »

Silence.

« Harry ? »

« Je, heu… » il rougit furieusement et se passa un main dans les cheveux. « C'est adorable, Gin. »

Elle sourit. « Merci ! » gazouilla-t-elle, disparaissant à nouveau derrière les rideaux de la cabine d'essayage. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, à nouveau coincée dans sa robe, et remit la robe verte là ou elle l'avait trouvée.

« Attends… Tu ne vas pas la prendre ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je… » elle s'interrompit. « Eh bien, elle ne m'allait pas vraiment, je suppose. »

Il renifla d'un air pas convaincu. « Tu as dit toi-même que tu l'aimais bien. »

« Hmm… » marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse. « Eh, bien, allons-y ! » Elle l'entraîna à 'extérieur avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

Une fois dehors, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il est presque quatre heures, Harry. »

Harry hocha positivement la tête. « Et à quelle heure ta mère veut nous voir rentrer pour le dîner ? »

« A six heures. »

Ginny marcha jusqu'à un kiosque à journaux et commença à feuilleter les magazines. Les titres en première pages – « _Ensorcellez__ vos cheveux_ », « _Comment préparer un filtre d'amour !_ » et « _Comment faire sortir les yeux de la tête !_ » - rendirent Harry quelque peu nauséeux.

« Hey, si tu me cherches, je serai là. » dit-il en faisant un signe vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il revint et trouva Ginny, à côté du kiosque, qui semblait l'attendre. Elle avait déjà acheté son magazine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le paquet qu'ils tenait entre ses mains.

« Heu… » Il rougit légèrement et lui présenta le paquet. « Hum… Ouvre-le. »

Surprise, Ginny s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et délia la ficelle qui fermait le paquet. « Oh… » souffla-t-elle doucement. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû ! » Elle leva devant elle sa nouvelle robe, exactement celle qu'elle avait essayé dans la boutique.

Harry fixa le sol, extrêmement nerveux. « Oh… Je… heu… » bégaya-t-il. « Je suis content que ça te plaise. » parvint-il enfin à articuler.

Elle acquiesça, les joues roses. Silencieusement, il lui présenta sa main, et elle la prit. Elle rougit lorsqu'il la tira pour qu'elle se lève.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il en gigotant nerveusement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et ils descendirent la rue tous les deux, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà ! Comme vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs… Je vais bientôt arriver au point où je n'aurai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, et donc mes posts se feront (malheureusement) encore plus espacés que d'habitude (ce qui n'est pas peu dire :-p)**

**Ilene** : Je suis contente que ce soit une de tes fics préférées En tout cas, chez moi, il neige et il pleut en même temps… hum, c'est pas très beau à voir, mais comme j'adore la neige, je suis quand même à moitié contente ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Non seulement tu as le droit de dire que Ron est bête, mais en plus que c'est un crétin fini ! Et ma fic LJ… ça avance à petits petits pas… Merci encore pour ton soutient ! **:-p**

**Virg05** : En fait, comme j'ai pas de frère, je peux pas trop savoir ce que ça fait, alors… je ne fais que pleindre la pauvre Ginny ! lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Shetane** : Coucou toi ! Ron est bête ? Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça fait 2 fois qu'on me le dit… Enfin, Harry est plutôt bien dans ce chapitre, non ? **;-)** Bizzz, merci pour ta review !

**Beru**** ou Bloub** : Yoouuuuuuuuf ! /_soupire de soulagement_/ Pour les retards, je pense qu'on est tous dans le même cas… C'est ça que je trouve extraordinaire les auteurs qui publient souvent ! Merci pour ta review

**Lunenoire** : Tu l'as dit ! Ron, espèce de crétin…

**Allima** : Ron n'est **PAS** malin, alors ça sert à rien de s'attendre à un truc plein de tact et de – hum – délicatesse… lol, merci pour ta review !

**Eiream** : De rien cocotte ! Fallait bien un peu les asticoter, ces empotés… lol ! T'as entièrement raison ! Il faut que les garçons comprennent que les filles ont **besoin** qu'on leur dise qu'elle son belles… Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de crétins – ou d'aveugles – dans ce monde de brutes… Bisouxxxx cocotte et merci !!

**Bisous à tous et bonnes fêtes !!**


	12. Un après midi d'enfer

**Me revoilà !! Avant tout, bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes contents d'avoir un nouveau chapitre… je viens juste de terminer de traduire le 14 ;-) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 : Un après-midi d'enfer**

« Echec et mat ! » Ron sourit d'un air triomphant en regardant ses pièces écraser celles d'Hermione à leur cinquième partie d'échecs version sorcier. « J'ai encore gagné ! »

Après le repas, Hermione avait eu l'air tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle avait accepté de bon cœur – au grand étonnement de Ron – de jouer aux échecs. A présent, ce pendant, elle était affalée sur la table, soupirant d'ennui.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr, » insista-t-elle, « Absolument certain, que tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ? » Ron, toujours plongée dans l'euphorie de sa 5ème victoire consécutive, secoua la tête. Hermione, soupirant à nouveau, se résigna à refaire une autre partie.

Des escaliers, Fred et George s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder leur petit frère complètement absorbé par son jeu.

« Pauvre rat de bibliothèque… » souffla George.

Fred secoua la tête et marmonna : « Il faut qu'on aide Ron. »

Les deux garçons disparurent dans leur chambre, qui devint anormalement calme pendant une heure et demie entière.

S'arrêtant momentanément de jouer, Ron jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise aux escaliers. « Fred et George fabriquent quelque chose, je le sens. »

Hermione le fixa et haussa les épaules. « Comment tu peux le savoir ? C'est plutôt calme, en haut. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de devenir sérieux. »

Ron secoua la tête avec un rire nerveux. « Non. Si aucun bruit ne vient de leur chambre, c'est mauvais signe. » expliqua-t-il en passant un main dans ses cheveux. « Une fois, par exemple, ils sont restés dans leur chambre sans faire un seul bruit pendant trois heures. En fait, mon oncle James devait venir pour le dîner, et comme il ne se montrait toujours pas, Maman a commencé à avoir des soupçons. Finalement, elle est allée dehors et a trouvé un homme, ligoté à une chaise de jardin. Evidemment, c'était l'oncle James, qui avait envoyé des Bombabouses par hibou à Fred et George, pour leur faire une blague. Ils se sont vengés, vraiment. Maman n'était pas très contente, mais lui était ravi, et il leur a même demandé comment ils avaient réussi à l'avoir. En tout cas, » finit-il, « C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle quand leur chambre est calme. »

Hermione avala sa salive, maintenant elle aussi en train de regarder les escaliers avec méfiance. « Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils nous feraient un truc pareil, si ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « On ne sait jamais. Ces deux-là sont imprévisibles. »

Hermione acquiesça, pas rassurée du tout. « Reprenons la partie, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant terminer le jeu et, avec un peu de chance, pouvoir changer de sujet.

Ron hésita, le regard toujours rivé sur les escaliers, visiblement inquiet. « Eh bien, » dit-il à contre-cœur en revenant au jeu. « Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qui se passe. »

Ils continuèrent leur partie, tous les deux jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil aux escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs craintes s'avérèrent justifiées – une bruissement venant de la cage d'escalier attira leur attention, et quand ils se retournèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à ce qu'ils devinaient être Fred et George déguisés en Cupidon.

Ron cligna des yeux.

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » siffla une Hermione perturbée à Ron, rougissant lorsqu'elle réalisa que les jumeaux étaient seulement vêtus de draps.

Ron haussa les épaules, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Eh bien, » commença Fred en faisant flotter ses ailes enchantées derrière lui. « Nous sommes venus pour vous aider à… mmhh, comment dire ? »

George continua pour lui. « Nous sommes venus pour vous aider à vous rendre compte de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

« Vous… _quoi_ ?! » crièrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson, tout en rougissant furieusement.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, puis déroulèrent un parchemin. « Nous allons vous lire tous les signes d'amour que vous donnez. » expliqua Fred.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

Ron bredouilla, virant au rouge.

George se racla la gorge. « Numéro 1 : Hermione crie sur Ron plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre, démontrant clairement que c'est pour lui qu'elle s'inquiète le plus. »

Ron et Hermione reniflèrent.

« Elle peut aussi être vraiment violente, vous savez ! » protesta Ron.

Fred et George semblaient atterrés.

Fred continua : « Numéro deux : Ron demande toujours à Hermione de l'aider. »

« Il prend compte de son avis ! » George soupira d'un air dramatique. « C'est tellement romantique ! »

« Seulement pour les devoirs ! » se plaignit Hermione.

« Numéro trois : Hermione devient plus agressive que d'habitude lorsque Ron parle des autres filles. »

Hermione pleurnicha. « Non… Je ne… » bafouilla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Numéro quatre : Ron devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate lorsque Hermione lui touche la main. »

Ron rougit encore plus, marmonna quelque chose à propos de tuer les jumeaux dans ses dents.

« Vous voyez ? » Fred fit de grands gestes en désignant Ron. « C'est vrai ! »

George toussa. « Et finalement, numéro cinq : Ron et Hermione n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre l'un de l'autre. »

« Vous pensez beaucoup l'un à l'autre. » ajouta Fred en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents mortifiés.

« Voilà, » ils roulèrent leur parchemin et montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. « On va vous laisser seuls, maintenant ! » crièrent-ils avant que Ron et Hermione puissent réagir.

Ron et Hermione se rassirent et se regardèrent.

Finalement, Ron laissa échapper un rire précaire, marmonnant, « Eh bien… C'était… heu… »

« Absolument épouventable. » termina Hermione en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

« Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. » ajouta précipitamment Ron, devenant encore plus rouge.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » acquiesça Hermione, peut-être un peu trop vite. « Mais… » Elle rougit. « C'était terriblement humiliant, hein ? »

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête et ils s'assirent un moment, sous le choc.

« Eh bien, » dit Ron d'un air sinistre, rompant le silence. « Tu sais ce qu'on a à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous venger. »

« Oh Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione avec une lueur maléfique dans le regard. « Tu es génial ! J'ai une idée ; elle m'est venue lorsque je lisais mon livre de potions ce matin. Maintenant, tu pourrais aller préparer un pichet de limonade, peut-être ? »

Il acquiesça en la regardant monter les escaliers. Comme il l'avait appris lorsqu'elle avait fondé la SALE, quand Hermione avait des idées pareilles, mieux valait se la ménager. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, sortit un pichet en verre et commença à préparer une limonade. De là, il pouvait entendre tous les « clang » que Hermione faisait en sortant son chaudron, à l'étage, et de temps en temps des pétillements, qu'il supposait être le bruit des ingrédients que Hermione versait dans la potion.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione descendit les escaliers pour trouver Ron, assis à la table avec un pichet rempli de limonade fraîche et tentante. Dans sa main se trouvait une petite fiole contenant un liquide plutôt clair. _(NdT : dans la main d'Hermione, pas celle de Ron ! ;-)_

Ron y jeta un regard suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'un air excité en la regardant verser le contenu de la fiole dans la limonade.

« Mélange, » ordonna-t-elle. Il obéit, son regard interrogatif toujours fixé sur elle.

« Alors, » dit-il en remuant la limonade. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire ? »

Hermione sortit sa tête de l'armoire dans laquelle elle était en train de farfouiller. « Ahah ! » elle sourit, levant deux verres et les remplit de limonade. « Je te le dirai plus tard. » murmura-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Faisant signe pour qu'il la suive, elle rampa jusqu'au placard pour s'y cacher.

De là, ils jetèrent un œil à la cuisine. Peu de temps après, Fred et George apparurent, épuisés et déshydratés après une journée de blagues réussies.

« T'as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ? » gloussa Fred.

Hermione se tendit d'un coup.

George acquiesça en riant. « C'est tellement amusant de les embarrasser, ces deux là. »

Ron siffla entre ses dents et Hermione lui donna promptement un coup de coude.

Toujours en riant, les jumeaux remplirent les verres, burent de longues gorgées, et, satisfaits, disparurent à nouveau dans leur chambre.

Précautionneusement, Ron et Hermione sortirent du placard – Hermione rouge à force d'essayer de ne pas rire.

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça fait, maintenant ? » dit Ron.

Elle sourit d'un air parfaitement diabolique. « Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils vont avoir mal aux fesses pendant quelques heures. En ce moment même, leur derrière doit être élancé de sérieuses douleurs. La potion ne fera plus effet quand ils se coucheront, bien sûr, » assura-t-elle. « Mais le dîner promet d'être plutôt intéressant… »

Ron éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Si j'avais su que ce genre de formules se trouvaient dans le manuel de potions, je l'aurais lu plus tôt ! »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Vous vous rendez compte ? 97 reviews ! 97 !! Je vous adore ! :D **

**Touffue **: Et oui, ça avance entre Harry et Ginny ! Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, on est encore loin de compte… Merci de me soutenir ! :D

**M4r13** : Harry entreprenant ?! Ca relève du miracle ! lol, on dirait bien que oui, et c'est bon signe pour Ginny, ça, hein ! ;-) Harry se mange à toutes les sauces… /entièrement d'accord/ Mais je pensais que c'était Mumus que tu préférais ? lol Merci cocotte ! (j'ai définitivement adopté ce surnom ;-)

**Shetane** : Merci ;-) Ca fait rêver, hein, le truc de la robe… Avoir ça dans la vraie vie, tu parles ! Quelle chance, cette Ginny, tout de même… A quand le prochain chapitre de ta James/Lily ? :D

**Missannie** : Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Ginny est amoureuse de Harry ? Je n'ai jamais rien lu de pareil…. Lol, merci beaucoup ;-)

**Beru**** ou bloub** : T'as raison, on se fait engueuler alors qu'on fait comme on peut ! Ici, j'essaye de traduire et puis de poster, comme ça je garde mon avance, mais c'est dur… Oooh, ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur des chaps ! Et puis, de toute façon, il y a beaucoup de chapitre à cette fic, donc on a encore le temps ;-) Merci !

**Lunenoire** : Harry est attentionné, oui, mais comme l'a fait remarquer Marie, c'est la première fois qu'il est entreprenant ! lol merci de me soutenir !

**Jennifer** : Merci ! ;-) Je crois t'avoir envoyé un mail après avoir reçu ta review, mais je ne suis plus sûre… Au cas où : http : www (point)fanfiction(point)net / s / 1248225 / 1 / Un guide très pratique ! (enlève tous les espaces et mets des points, ok ? sinon ff me le retire…)

**Ilene** : Ils sont mignons, hein ? Oui, les chapitres qui s'agrandissent… c'est peut-être pas une très bonne chose pour moi, vu que je mets plus de temps à traduire… Enfin, ça va quand même ;-) T'inquiète pas du retard, c'est rien du tout ! Merci !!

**Virg05** : Oui, ils sont partis pour se tourner autour un bon bout de temps, tu sais… Merci beaucoup !!

**Eiream** : Merci toi ! Enfin bon, les traducteurs n'ont pas l'effort d'imagination à faire ;-) Bisouilles à toi aussi (j'adore ce mot… bisouilles… mouraf !) et j'espère que tu as passée de bonnes fêtes !


	13. Confidences

**Un été au Terrier**

Chapitre 13 : Confidences

Le dîner chez les Weasley ce soir-là avait pris des allures plutôt étranges. A part Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui entretenaient, comme d'habitude, leurs conversations du soir, tout le monde agissait bizarrement :

Harry était extrêmement joyeux et gratifiait tout le monde de son sourires éblouissants, quoi qu'on lui dise, même un bête « Passe-moi le sel, tu veux ? ».

Ginny fixait le vide avec un regard rêveur, rougissant à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de la sortir de sa rêverie. Evidemment, tous les Weasley trouvèrent ça normal, puisqu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle sortait avec Harry.

Fred et George avaient insisté pour manger debout et semblaient, pour une raison quelconque, très déprimés. De temps en temps, ils lançaient à Ron et Hermione des regards noirs.

Ron et Hermione, d'un autre côté, étaient de très bonne humeur, éclatant de rire pour un rien et répondant aux regards furieux des jumeaux par de jolies grimaces.

« Alors, Ginny, comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? » demanda Hermione entre deux bouchées.

« Mmmhh… » Ginny releva brusquement la tête. « … Quoi ? »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. « Ouais, Ginny, notre "rendez-vous". » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh, ça ! » Elle adressa à Hermione un sourire rayonnant. « C'était merveilleux ! Harry a vraiment été adorable ! »

Harry rougit fortement.

« Nous avons passez un bon moment à nous balader dans la ville, » dit-elle, les yeux pétillants. « On a mangé dans un café, Maman, » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu sais, celui où tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais ? »

Mrs Weasley frissonna. « Merlin, je crois que ça a été l'expérience la plus humiliante de ma vie ! » grogna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Dis-moi, chérie, qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ? »

Elle déposa ses couverts. « Eh bien, Harry m'a acheté une robe, elle est divine. Je la porterai demain. C'était parfait, Maman. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en espérant que personne ne remarque ses joues en feu.

« C'est tellement mignon, » soupira Hermione.

Ginny lança un regard significatif à Harry. « Et alors, c'était comment, rester à la maison avec Ron ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Ron. « Ouais, mec, c'était comment ? »

Ron et Hermione sourirent, puis dirent à l'unisson : « C'était génial. »

« Vrai ? » demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir. « Alors, racontez ! »

Ron sourit secrètement. « On a étudié potions. »

Ginny et Harry semblèrent confus, mais Ron et Hermione se contentèrent simplement de sourire, refusant de leur donner d'autres explications.

Cette nuit-là, la chambre de Ginny résonnait aux sons des bavardages des deux filles.

« Alors, » demanda impatiemment Ginny à Hermione. « C'était comment, cette journée avec Ron ? »

Hermione gloussa et s'assit en indien sur le sol. « Eh bien, il a vraiment été très crétin au début. »

« Au début, tu dis, » Ginny sourit et lui lança un regard connaisseur. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça change ? »

Rougissante, Hermione donna une tape dans l'oreiller de Ginny, puis leva des yeux brillants. « Il a dit qu'il me trouvait belle… » murmura-t-elle.

Ginny couina, sauta sur ses pieds et frappa dans ses mains d'un air réjoui. « Je savais que vous aviez un faible l'un pour l'autre ! » rit-elle.

Elle continua de sautiller d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, remarquant tout de même qu'Hermione, plus rouge que jamais, n'avait fait aucun mouvement de protestation. Finalement, elle murmura, « … Peut-être que je l'aime un peu… » Elle regarda fixement le sol, refusant de lever les yeux vers Ginny.

La rousse sauta hors de son lit et commença à farfouiller dans le brique-à-braque qui se trouvait sous son lit. « Au fait, j'ai acheté quelque chose pour toi, aujourd'hui. »

Hermione leva les yeux, curieuse. « Quoi ? »

Sortant le poster des Canons de Chudley, Ginny se précipita à côté d'Hermione. « Regarde ! » Elle sourit en brandissant le rouleau.

D'un air incertain, Hermione saisit le rouleau et défit le ruban qui l'attachait. Voyant ce que c'était elle, renifla. « Je pense que c'est le cadeau de Ron, pas le mien. » dit-elle en lui rendant le poster.

Ginny, cependant, le lui rendit. « Précisément, » dit-elle avec un air supérieur. « Tu vas donner ça à Ron, bien sûr. En signe d'affection. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette phrase ? » marmonna Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione soupira et roula à nouveau parchemin. « Fred et George ont… heu… essayé de jouer les entremetteurs avec Ron et moi cet après-midi. »

« Fred et George? » répéta Ginny, incrédule.

« Oui, » Hermione rougit encore plus. « C'est drôle maintenant, mais par Merlin, Ginny, c'était la chose la plus mortifiante du monde ! Ils se sont déguisés en Cupidons, et, écoute ça, ils ont fait une liste des signes affectifs que Ron et moi avions l'un pour l'autre ! »

Ginny éclata de rire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle roulait sur le sol. « Oh, » haleta-t-elle, « Il n'y a que Fred et George pour faire un truc pareil ! »

Hermione acquiesça, les joues légèrement rouges, mais voyant l'hystérie de Ginny, elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

Après s'être reprise, Ginny confronta une nouvelle fois Hermione, mais avec un ton très sérieux. « Alors, Hermione, tu vas lui donner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione soupira. « Oui, je suppose que je pourrais. »

« Et ne lui dis pas que c'est de moi, » ajouta Ginny. « C'est supposé être un cadeau venant de toi, tu sais, pour mettre un peu s'essence sur le feu. » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif, puis se mit à rire en voyant la tête qu'Hermione faisait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry faisait la même chose avec Ron.

« Alors, vieux, est-ce que tu as avoué à Hermione que, enfin, tu sais… ce que tu ressentais ? »

Ron commença à hocher positivement la tête, puis s'arrêta. « Oui, enfin, plus ou moins. » répondit-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _plus ou moins_ ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais oui ou non ? »

Ron rougit légèrement et admit timidement « Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais belle, mais, heu… Je n'arrivais pas à en dire plus, surtout après le sale coup de Fred et George. »

Harry acquiesça, compatissant, ayant déjà entendu l'histoire. « Et bien, » dit-il en attrapant un paquet derrière lui, « J'ai quelque chose qui serait susceptible d'améliorer vos relation, entre toi et Hermione. »

Ron saisit le paquet et le déballa. « Ugh, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en lisant le titre du livre. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en plissant le nez.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Un de ces romans à l'eau de rose, je pense. Ginny a dit qu'Hermione l'aimerait sûrement. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête pensivement. « Et je suppose qu'elle a raison, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un lirait ce genre de truc. »

Ron frissonna tout en remballant le livre. « Hé bien, » soupira-t-il de résignation. « Si ça peut la rendre heureuse, je lui donnerai. Mais si elle le déteste, » il lança à Harry un regard d'avertissement. « Ce sera de ta faute, mec. »

Harry se mit à rire nerveusement, levant les mains en l'air. « Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai acheté, c'est ta sœur ! »

Ron se tourna vers lui en souriant. « Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de te demander Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Ginny ? »

Il sourit dangereusement alors que Harry marmonnait, rougissant. « Heu… Elle était très jolie. »

« Depuis quand tu aimes bien ma petite sœur, toi ? » demanda Ron, donnant un tape amicale sur le bras de Harry. « Tu aurais dû me le dire avant ! »

Harry essaya de trouver rapidement une réponse. « J'ai un faible pour elle depuis… depuis des années, mon vieux ! » Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, soupirant d'un air théâtral. « J'étais trop timide pour le dire à quelqu'un, mais je pense que je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle à l'instant même ou nos regards se sont croisés ! »

Silence.

Harry se donna une gifle mentalement. Par _Merlin, on dirait un chanteur d'opéra, et un mauvais, en plus !_

Ron regarda Harry d'un air suspicieux. « Et quand tu aimais Cho aussi ? »

« Eh bien… » Harry s'arrêta et finalement sourit lorsqu'il trouva une réponse. « Je les aimais toutes les deux en même temps… Elles étaient différente mais toutes les deux aussi attirantes. »

Ron renifla puis lança à Harry un regard d'avertissement. « Et bien, j'espère pour toi que tu as tourné la page avec Cho, maintenant, parce que si tu oses faire du mal à ma petite sœur, je te tuerai. Et même si tu es mon ami : je le ferai ! »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, pâlissant. Il sourit faiblement et acquiesça. « Bien sûr, Ron… »

« Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas la plaquer, aussi malheureux sois-tu. »

_Plaquer la petite amie imaginaire que j'ai, tu veux dire_ ?

« Bien sûr que non, Ron… » répéta-t-il.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus casser mutuellement, parce que ça étouffera probablement l'affaire. Mais si Ginny veut ta larguer, » dit Ron en se détendant à l'évocation de sa petite sœur. « Alors elle peut le faire. Ok ? »

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant que Ginny avait 4 autre frères (Percy ne comptait pas) qui le tabasseraient au sol si leur _relation_ prenait mystérieusement fin, ou diraient à qui veut que sortir avec elle n'était qu'une excuse.

_Je suis mort._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Vous allez me haïr, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de faire le RaR… Je voulais tout de même vous poster le chapitre, même si je suis loin d'avoir fini le 15 (écrire ça va, mais traduire avec un mal de tête carabiné, c'est dur !) J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez… /_supplie à genoux_/

J'ai atteint **107 reviews** ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Whoua ! Je suis aux anges ! Merci à **Shetane**, **Virg05**, **Choups****, M4r13 **(ma cocotte d'amour**), Smoke, Eiream** (Poulette de mon cœur), **Lunenoire****, Beru ou Bloub, Melinda et Synopsis** ;) Je vous aaaaaaaaaaiiiiimeeeeeeeeuuuh !


	14. Une balade dans le parc

Chapitre 14 : Une balade dans le parc

Le matin suivant, Ginny descendit joyeusement les escaliers dans sa nouvelle robe, ravie à l'entente des « Oooh ! » et les « Par Merlin, Ginny, tu es **adorable** ! » poussés par Mrs Weasley et Hermione lorsqu'elles la virent.

Harry leva les yeux de son déjeuner et dit timidement : « Ca te va bien, Ginny. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle, rougissante, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'acheter cette robe, Harry. » murmura-t-elle, saisissant quelques toasts.

« De rien. » répondit-il en lui passant la confiture.

« Merci. » dit-elle à nouveau, surprise. Elle lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, alors qu'elle saisissait le pot.

De l'autre côté de la table, Fred et George (qui, au lieu de regarder Ron et Hermione, étaient en train de leur sourire d'un air beaucoup trop innocent) se donnèrent un coup de coude en remarquant l'attitude de Harry envers leur petite sœur. Ron aussi les observaient, tous les deux, mais pas autant que les jumeaux. Hermione, bavardant derrière lui, le tenait plutôt occupé.

Lorsque Harry remarqua que toute l'attention des hommes de la famille était focalisée sur lui, Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« Harry ? Ca va ? » demanda Ginny, inquiète. « Tu es tout pâle… »

Harry rit faiblement. « Non, non, ça va. »

« Okay. » Elle sourit, complètement inconsciente du fait que ses frères l'observaient avec le plus grand intérêt. « Bref, je pensais que je pourrais… tu sais, te rembourser la robe. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

« Non, vraiment Harry, je ne me sens pas à l'aise comme ça. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour te rembourser de cette façon, » dit-elle, un peu embarrassée, « Mais maman nous a préparé un pique-nique, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble cet après-midi. » Elle se mit à murmurer : « Tu sais, pour laisser Ron et Hermione seuls un moment… »

« Ca m'a l'air géant ! » dit-il en souriant.

Hermione s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'un toast mais hésita quand George lui en présenta une tranche. « Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Ron. « Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, Fred, offre lui du lait, alors ! » le réprimanda Mrs Weasley.

Fred aussi souriait en tendant le pichet de lait à Hermione. « Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Elle fixa le pichet en se mordant la lèvre d'un air coupable. « Non merci, Fred. » dit-elle en souriant faiblement à Mrs Weasley. « Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Ron lui aussi regardait la nourriture avec méfiance. « Je pense… que je n'ai plus très faim. »

« Alors, » annonça Mrs Weasley, rayonnante. « Ginny et Harry passeront un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui… »

Les deux concernés rougirent à ces mots.

« … J'ai donc arrangé pour Fred, George, Ron et Hermione une petite visite chez votre grand-tante Wilma. »

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour ne pas être dangereux. « Génial, M'man ! » s'exclama Fred avec enthousiasme.

« Ouais, » acquiesça George. « On s'occupera de ces deux-là pour vous ! »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards horrifiés.

« Non, Mrs Weasley ! » tenta Hermione, quelque peu désespérée. « Je pourrais… »

Ron toussa.

« Enfin, je veux dire, Ron et moi… » corrigea-t-elle rapidement en jetant un regard coupable à Ron. « … pourrions aller avec Harry et Ginny, non ? » Elle regarda d'un air implorant les deux jeunes gens.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ginny le pris de court : « Hé bien, » soupira-t-elle, plutôt à contre-cœur. « Je suppose que vous pouvez. Ce serait un peu comme un _double rendez-vous_. » remarqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « _rendez-vous_ »

Hermione sembla nerveuse et Ron rosit. « Pas un rendez-vous… » marmonnèrent-ils.

« Ouais, vieux, » dit Harry, pas enthousiaste du tout. « Viens avec nous. »

« Harry ! » siffla Ginny en l'entraînant à l'écart. « C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. Si tout va bien, ils commenceront à voir ça comme un double rendez-vous. »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, rougissant en se rendant compte qu'il aurait bien voulu passer encore un peu de temps seul avec Ginny. « Mais tu sais, » ajouta-t-il en passant un main dans ses cheveux, « Ca aurait été mieux pour eux d'être seuls. »

« Et bien, » elle pinça les lèvres d'un air concentré. « C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils soient avec nous qu'avec les jumeaux. » Elle roula des yeux. « Je veux dire, les jumeaux ont aussi bien compris que nous ce qui se passait, mais leur dernière tentative d'entremetteurs n'a pas été… vraiment appréciée. »

« Ca les a quand même rapprochés un peu. » fit Harry en souriant d'un air malicieux, presque diabolique.

« Pour se venger ! » protesta Ginny. « Je ne dis pas que c'était une mauvaise chose, ça a certainement été à notre avantage, mais si on les laisse avec Fred et George, » elle jeta un regard aux jumeaux, « Ils vont se faire tuer ! »

« Très bien… »

Dès que Mr et Mrs Weasley furent partis, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent aussi, lançant un rapide « Bye ! » aux jumeaux.

Après une petite marche de vingt minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc où les sorciers et sorcières erraient sans but précis. Comme une aire de jeux qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'Harry avait déjà vu. Des petites sorcières et sorciers sautaient hors de la petite maison de bois qui, à première vue, n'aurait pu contenir que deux enfants. Après qu'une vingtaine de bambins soient sortis à la suite de la petite construction, Harry commença à suspecter qu'elle était enchantée. Il y avait aussi des enfants qui fendaient l'air sur leurs balais miniatures, ainsi que de grandes figurines animées qui lançaient des étincelles ou de grands « BANG ! » de temps en temps.

« Wow, » murmura Harry.

« Par ici ! » cria Ginny en lui faisant signe alors qu'elle, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà plus loin.

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe fraîche, Ginny lissant joyeusement sa robe alors que Hermione et Ron parlaient d'un air triomphant de la blague qu'ils avaient faite aux jumeaux la veille, mais malgré tout inquiets des retours de flammes qu'elle pourrait engendrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire ? » demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'en sais rien, » murmura sombrement Ron. « Mais ça ne sera certainement pas une bonne chose. »

Ginny releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry alors qu'ils s'échangeaient de timides sourires.

« Ginny, On va faire un tour ? » demanda Hermione, interrompant leur 'moment'.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Ginny en se mettant rapidement debout. « On revient plus tard ! » dit-elle à Harry et Ron alors qu'elle et Hermione s'éloignaient.

Harry lança à Hermione un regard irrité.

Pour passer le temps, Harry et Ron concoctèrent des plans machiavéliques pour se venger de la future revanche de Fred et George. La plupart de leurs idées étaient ridicules, mais les garçons passèrent un agréablement moment à rire tous les deux et à essayer de surpasser les suggestions de l'autre.

« Je sais ! » cria Ron. « On pourrait mettre une plante mangeuse d'homme dans leur chambre ! »

Harry fit la moue. « Non, la mienne est mieux ! On met Rogue en bikini dans leur chambre ! »

Ron semblait consterné. « Mon vieux, » dit-il faiblement, quelque peu traumatisé. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'image que j'ai en tête en ce moment. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment puis frissonnèrent.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » admit Harry, paraissant lui-même horrifié. « Je viens juste d'y penser, et… et bien, ce n'est pas une image plaisante. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ron. « Ne t'avise plus jamais de ressortir un truc pareil devant moi. »

« Alors, » dit Harry, désespéré de pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de son image mentale. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal. Me sens un peu nauséeux. »

« Oh. Tu le vois encore ? »

Ron hocha positivement la tête. « Ouais, et comme si c'était pas assez épouvantable, il y a de plus en plus de détails. Ecoute ça – Rogue en bikini rose et blanc en dentelle, étendu sur le lit de Fred de manière très séduisante.

Harry cria et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. « Bon Dieu Ron ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé, » murmura Ron, le teint toujours un peu verdâtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles réapparurent.

« Par Merlin, vous êtes tous les deux très pâles. » remarqua Ginny, surprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas malades, si ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète, en s'asseyant près de Ron.

Harry et Ron secouèrent la tête. Harry réussit même à sourire faiblement. « On va bien. »

« Oui, » fit Ron en écho. « Bien. »

« Okay, si vous êtes sûrs, » finit par dire Ginny, incertaine.

« Et bien mangeons, alors ! » Hermione commença à déballer leur panier.

Une fois que Ron fut remis de sa vision d'horreur, lui et Hermione commencèrent à parler avec animation durant tout le repas, encore rayonnants de leur 'victoire' de la veille.

Harry et Ginny s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent une conversation plutôt maladroite.

« C'était chouette, hier. » remarqua Harry.

« Oui, » acquiesça Ginny. « J'ai passé un bon moment. »

« A votre rendez-vous ? » coupa Hermione.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards nerveux, rougissant tous les deux à profusion alors qu'ils hochaient la tête.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Nous étions en train de parler de… notre rendez-vous. »

Ginny remua dans sa robe et rougit en regardant le sol.

« Vous savez, » dit Ron, qui semblait un peu suspicieux. « Vous deux n'agissez vraiment pas comme un couple. »

Harry pâlit.

Ginny se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Oh, Ron, » dit-elle, sa voix un peu plus haute que d'habitude. « Ne sois pas bête. Bien sûre qu'on agit comme un couple. »

« Oui, » renchérit Harry, rosissant. « Bien sûr que oui. »

« Enfin, c'est évident que vous avez un faible l'un pour l'autre… » ajouta Hermione.

Harry et Ginny rougirent et commencèrent à secouer la tête, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, l'air coupable.

« Vous voyez ? » s'écria Hermione, exaspérée. « Vous niez même CA ! »

« Allez, vous deux, » insista Ron. « Dites nous ce qui se passe vraiment. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard à Ginny, qui fixait le sol d'un air mortifié, les joues roses, puis à Hermione et Ron et leurs regards inquisiteurs. Finalement, il soupira. « Très bien, » fit-il. « Je suppose que nous vous devons quelques explications. »

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Désolée d'avoir été si lente… J'ai comme une sorte de blocage pour le chapitre 15, et comme j'aime avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance, j'hésitais à poster le 14. J'ai dépassé la moitié du 15, mais il fait tout de même 2480 mots :( Je vais faire mon possible pour accélérer, promis ;-)

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers : **Shetane****, Synopsis, Virg05, M4r13, Touffue, Coups, Lunenoire, Agath, Eiream, Mari, Cloporte, Jenouille, Hamza, Ladybird, Anacofleb, Massaille972 et Sassy** !

Je vous aime ! D


End file.
